Unsuspected Discovery
by neosword7
Summary: What would happen if the only person you care about [outside your sister] would have to go thought a hard time? and that persons parents weren't his real parents? this is how vicky must face her own past.. and Timmy's
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples! here's a short story i wrote while waiting at the airport..delays i hate them.

anyway hope you guys like it ^^-) [i do not own any rights to the Fairly odd parends characters or cartoons] [This is a fanfiction]

[i do however own tiberius roseblood and susan bluestar]

UNSUSPECTED DISCOVERY a Vicky tootie timmy and co story

 **Vicky's pov**

{She woke to the sound of her alarm she didn't feel like getting up}

Why should i ? it's every day the same' no friends well i got one' but not mom or dad who care about me' except Tootie..

all the babysitting jobs are the same the kids hate me' and their parents don't care' money is good but only to buy things..

maybe i will just give up babysitting altogether and only look after the twerp Timmy he's different..

{Now the reason why Vicky wouldn't give up Timmy was of course the exorbitant amounts of cash she got, but that" wasn't all that there was to it}

 **Vicky's and Timmy's past two years ago**

{after Timmy turned twelve she noticed that Timmy was kinda not the same as always and as a little joke on her part she asked him why he was so down? while he was doing the chores"}

"Well against better judgement' here goes' you know Trixie tang? the spoiled little princess of your school? yeah Tootie told me about her'

Well she rebuffed me again.. even after i saved her from something.. and

Never Mind her twerp' she's just a snob you'd be better off with someone else.. well looks like you made enough of the chores how about you just watch some tv and i'll order some pizza?

Huh?.. Timmy looked in surprise to vicky

"don't look at me like that or i'll eat it alone"

O..Okay! as he sat down on the couch he saw crashnebula was on so he was kinda happy vicky let him see it' although it seemed to him weird that vicky was not icki' to him

'poor twerp first his parents leave him every day, second his love interest is a total snob and then he's stuck with me' he's probably the most miserable of the kids i babysit and the only one who talks to me except Tootie'.. he's too nice for his own good..

(at that moment vicky felt something sting in her heart while she watched him sitting there on the couch he was scared of her no doubt' but he still trusted her... i guess i'll cut him some slack)

Hey twerp what do you want on your side?

Oh! ehmm j.. just whatever you take is fine..(he didn't want to upset her by ordering something she wouldn't like)

Your sure..? i like anchovies and salamy' she deadpanned'

Really? that's my favourite to!?

Well.. if it's like that' she grinned at him

How about an extra big pizza with extra toppings?(she wanted to see his reaction and if he only was trying to be cheeky)

Well.. if we can't finish it we'll eat the rest later'

(in all the time she babysat him she didn't know that Timmy actually Did like anchovies and salamy as toppings much to the dismay of his parents who both hated it')

So you really like that? who knew'

 _Hello_ _welcome to crazy pizza! how may i help you?_

"Hi i want a extra large with double anchovies and salamy the address is Dimsroad 10."

 _Thank you for the business and remember if it's not there in 15 mins it's free_

"Oh don't worry i won't"

(click)

hehehe seems like we're gonna have a free pizza Twerp' haha

Wh. why do you think they'll be late?

Well for the obvious reason that the clock says so'

Huh?

hmpf just watch Twerp'

{she went to the wall clock and turned the handle five minutes forward}

Oh looky here' it's already five minutes later" {she said in a sugar sweet voice that Timmy didn't like very much}

Oh, like "That"

Yeah got a problem with it"? Twerp?!

Ah' nah that's per"gulp"fectly fine" {giving her a big'nervous'smile}

"How good of you Twerp"

(haha he's cute when afraid" !?where the hell did that come from!?)

{Timmy noticed something was bothering vicky}

Something wrong vicky?

"..."Huh? Oh emm no.. nothing just thinking evil babysitters things Twerp'

Oh.. Well..

Vicky?

(here it comes)

What'

(He's going to tell me how wrong this is i know he will and how bad it is)

If you.. you know i have some savings and i can buy it so you won't have to spent your money then you can save up a little'

I"..? What? {this wasn't at all what she thought he would say she was used to be told how bad she was and stingy or evil but.. him thinking she needed the money for something and offering to pay For her that never happened before no one actually said that' once again it was his good nature shinning thought to her}

"No Ti twerp i' have enough.. thank you' {was all she could say before going in the kitchen}

{Timmy didn't know how much this affected vicky how could he? right it was a normal thing to do' although not so normal if that person was vicky}

This kid's gonna be the end of me' he's constantly nice to me and now i feel terrible for trying to get a free pizza"

damn.. guess it's not gonna fly that way

{as she sat down next to Timmy she brought some lemonade for both of them} "here i poured two glasses without knowing it you can have one {she said with a blank face}

Okay thank you vicky{his first thought was that there was something wrong with the drink but he drank it anyway since if she really wanted him to drink something terrible she would have made him anyway}

(Nope this is just pink lemonade nothing wrong with it. what's wrong with her today?)

Vicky? are you feeling okay?

Yes why?

oh nothing..

{she took his hand and held it against her head}

See nothing's wrong just plain ol vicky'

"..." i 'll be back in a minute

{he went upstairs in a rush! running up the stairs 'almost falling' and into his room}

"COsmo! WandA!"

What's up sport?

HI Timmy!

Guys i think vicky's sick!

Why honey?

Yeah why Timmy?

She just talked to me nicely about trixie and to forget her'

then letting me go with the chores and telling me to watch Crashnebula!

then ordering pizza for us and asking what i want! Does anything so far sound even remotely Like Vicky!?

well.. no sport maybe she's sick?

Or she just changed!

as i made the same assumption as you wanda 'she took m..My hand and held it against her head! i thought my hand would burn but no! her head felt cool and..

And what?

..Nice somehow..

{meanwhile down stairs vicky was beginning to worry about her behavior around Timmy}

(That wasn't a good idea putting his hand against my head i'm turning soft around him..)

{Vicky was still in her thoughts as Timmy put a controler in her hands}

!?Wh What!?

Oh i thought that maybe while we wait we could play games together'

"O. ' i see.. (damn he did it again if this continues i'll really get "attached" to him)

{after the pizza did arrived how ever there was no charge he actually was ten minutes to late since there was a lot of orders that night happily accepting that things worked out somehow without either paying for said pizza made it taste so much better'}

the night continued just as nicely they had actually fun' vicky was a great gamer and timmy also they were at the same level

after the games they watched some movies and well Timmy fell asleep as vicky saw Timmy sleeping she didn't wake him and decided to let him sleep there and she was tired also}

{the next morning timmy woke up leaning on vicky who was still sleeping. somehow it didn't feel like she was evil but more like a really good actor that all she ever played was an act and somehow she was more open to him.. this feeling made Timmy really happy he finally had made great progress with their vrienemidity or was that even still there? it didn't matter to him now he made up his mind that "that was all water under the bridge" now}

{he didn't know that vicky awoke the moment he stood up but was feigning sleep to see what he would do and react" she didn't expected what happened next however" Timmy was so happy that he put his arms around her in a hug! being careful not to wake her}

(!Wh!?)

( ? why is he..)

{she saw a tear rolling down his cheek}

(Is he crying..? what for?)

"Finally i'm friends with her"{he whispered}

{It sounded to her like he wanted to say this since a very long time and she felt terrible and miserable for not granting that wish sooner}

(I'm a terrible person.. i knew he wanted to be friends since the day we met and still i couldn't wouldn't let anyone close.. But not anymore i will be his friend i will grant that little wish to him)

{she felt a crack inside her heart that moment like a lid was finally lifted' it felt nice to say the least}

and from then on vicky and Timmy were friends, if she was asked to babysit him or not she would come by just to say hello to him and to go out eating or gaming she asked Timmy not to tell anyone else about their friendship not to his other friends course they wouldn't understand

the only person who did know was Tootie who was very happy that her sister finally had a friend and for it to be Timmy was top of the cake for her'}

 **Back to the present**

{While she thought about the last two years and the friendship between her and Timmy she practiced her evil grin in front of the mirror

but somehow it didn't look terrifying but rather..silly as she thought about Timmy and how his reactions would be at her for doing them}

(haha he would laugh his ass off rolling on the ground.. maybe i should do it just to let him..)

{vicky knew of Timmy's plan to spent two hours with his mom and dad' which was also the reason why she wasn't already there with Tootie}

(Riiiing)

{she heard Tootie's door open and picking up the phone}

{Vicky however hoped it wouldn't be one of those nasty people who wanted her to babysit their kids she wouldn't do it! she wanted to take Tootie and Timmy out where they could have some fun and eat or grill something she heard Tootie walking to her door}

(Okay this is it! i'll tell em to leave me alone that i want to spent time with My sister and my friend! okay Tootie i'm ready don't get scared if i yell at those people)

{Vicky stood in her room in her pj's long pants and shirt with vertical lines of different shades of green as the door opened}

"VICKYY!

{Her sister looked disturbed crying}

VICKYY! I.. IT'S TIMMY HE'S WOUNDED THEY DON"T KNOW IF HE'LL LIVE!

{She understood the words and language they were spoken in but her mind refused to acknowledge them}

"what are you talking about Tootie'haha Timmy can't get hurt he's fine right? RIGHT! it's just a joke Tootie?! please

{for a moment vicky panicked then she was resolute!}

{She picked up her walled car keys and phone and then Tootie' holding her from the waist}

"Let's Go!

 **Timmy's pov**

{That morning Timmy had a good plan he knew his parents would be free for the whole day' and the day would be clear and sunny

well he also knew that they would go away around four "how did Timmy know all these things? well you see he wished to know and he took advantage of that but not for the whole day of course' only two hours then he would go with Vicky and Tootie to the beach or something.. Vicky wanted to have fun so he would do that' even if hell froze over'}

Dad Mom' i would like to ask you two if you would go outside on this wonderful day'

"Eh.. Wh Wel Tommy

"Timmy"

"ah yes Timmy well you see we have to"

"You two will have to go to a very boring adults only party and you would wand to spent time with me but can't because you have to leave around four" am i right?

"Eh.. yes actually ho..how?"

"Well that's a secret but that's why i woke up this morning around six and made all the prep work i made lunch packed the picnic basket

washed the car and all the other stuff so that we can go now while it's still early and enjoy this day it's nine twenty so we could have two hours of just lazing around getting a tan in the park or some place i also bought a frisbee so we could play if we got bored"

{his dad and mom couldn't escape this well outlaid plan and agreed hassentaly}

"ah.. o okay we will. but only for two hours'"

"Well that just fine too with me i also have planes with my friends so you can then just relax and go and enjoy yourselfs"

{Timmy wasn't hurt about what his parents said he was just happy they did" say yes}

{at the park Timmy and his dad were trowing the frisbee over although that the one who did the most running was Timmy since Timmy threw the frisbee pretty acurate his dad didn't need to move much' but his dad was just throwing in any direction

his mom was on the picnic blanket just reading and enjoying the sun'

when his dad's Phone rang he got distracted and threw the frisbee into a tree'

"Don't worry dad i'll get it"

{now Timmy could have wished that the frisbee out of the tree if it wasn't that his fairies had to go to fairy world for a few hours so Timmy was left with nothing but his own hands and feet'}

(Okay better not slip it looks pretty high well at least if i would fall it would be in this long grass doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt though)

{As he climbed the tree slowly he was very careful to put his feet at places with good grip same for his hands he was about an arm length away from away from the frisbee as his dad turned around to see where Timmy was and to tell him they had to go faster because his boss asked for him. to his shock he saw Timmy fall from the tree to the ground and hearing a sickening sound and a faint scream..}

{As Timmy tried to reach the frisbee a brandge he was holding on broke he did grab the frisbee with his other hand' but as he was falling

he began asking himself why he still held on to it!}

(WHY THE HELL AM I HOLDING ON TO THIS THING!)

{he tried desperately grabbing at any branch but it it was too late as he fell he could see the tree becoming smaller and then he felt a sharp pain in his back to the right he tried to scream but his voice failed there was a cold flowing out of him everything went dark after that}


	2. Chapter 2

**yep this is the second part of the story**

 **but firstly i want to apologize for something i use allot of flower pots or something.. these things {} and [] ()**

 **i use the make clear who's doing what like thinking(..) or making clear who's talking[..] and when it's told to you from a third person{that being me} = see how i used it :) i'm not very clear sometimes and that's why i do this**

 **anyway i hope you enjoy the story none the less! if any one has ideas on how i could improve i'm always happy to listen and talk and learn'**

 **thank you for reading my little apology and now enjoy :)**

 **Chapter two**

 **Vicky's and Tootie's pov**

{as vicky heard the words from Tootie it was like someone threw a bucked of ice-water over her like being in a constant tunnel effect as she drove and asking where the hospital was she only had one real coherent thought" Live! Live! she screamed in her head over and over}

"Tootie are we on the right way!

"Yes! just right here Vicky! There it is!

{as they got out of the car they went to the information desk}

TIMMY TURNER! TIMMY TURNER WHERE IS HE!? WHICH ROOM! IS HE STILL IN SURGERY? !

"Calm down ladies let me check" Turner turner.. Oh here he is he's on the seventh floor that's intensive care only family can go there"

"we're his family! said Vicky

"Oh okay here wear these cards then the personnel will let you thought"

"THANK YOU!"" (Vicky and Tootie rushed to the elevator the wait was unbearable for them)

"You think he'll be okay Vicky.?

"Shush Tootie that's bad luck! Don't even think about that!"

"Y. Yes! you're right!"

"Sorry Toots i.. i just don't" (She hugged Tootie tightly)

"i don't want lose him'"

"Me neither Vicky" (She embraced her also)

(BING)

{as soon as the door opened Vicky and Tootie ran to the Turners having an conversation with an doctor}

"Mr&Mrs Turner we have good and bad news, first the good the broken branch has not penetrated his lung it only wounded it

now the bad news.. your son has lost a lot of blood and if we were to preform the surgery he would surly die that's why we wait and give him blood transfusions to strengthen him"

"So we can leave an"'!

{As vicky heard that he might die she felt all power leaving her' Tootie fell to her knees unable to stand unfortunately Vicky and Tootie only heard the last part "That if they would perform the surgery now he would surely die"}

{It was what Timmy's dad said that snapped Vicky out of her breakdown' she felt her blood rush to her head a burning sensation in her chest spread it was Vicky's rage that for two years hadn't seen daylight because of Timmy' But after hearing THat man suggesting to leave him here alone she snapped" she didn't know when she grabbed his collar but she didn't care this wasn't the sweet facade she used in front of them noo" This was the menace that made grown men cry "her evil side"}

"HOW Dare you even think about leaving now! leaving him here alone! he only wanted two freaking hours TWO! AND YOU LET HIM GET HURT!

"Vicky! please he can hear you! {Tootie tried her best to hold Vicky back so she wouldn't hurt his parents but vicky saw red at the moment

and wouldn't stop so easily}

YOU TWO ARE THE ABSOLUTE WORST! {her eyes gleamed with anger at these people she reared back to bring her fist in contact with this persons face how she would love to see it in shambles but somehow her right never moved forward}

(Strange.. i'm am pushing but why does my?) {she looked back to see the same nurse who gave them the cards holding her elbow with her own arm}

HE's not worth it! let him go red your family is right behind you'

{as Vicky turned her head to see what held her back she could see behind the nurse and saw Timmy laying on his belly with something sticking out of his shoulder the world turned black for her at that moment}

(thud!)

"VICKY!" {Tootie was in complete panic now her sister passed out right in front of her without any reason except Timmy's dad or the nurse could have done that!}

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER!"

{she looked up to see Timmy's dad running away crying like a little girl}

(Okay not him then it was her!)

"keep it calm kid it wasn't me who did that i don't think anyone could floor you sister' it was him[ she pointed behind herself to a window Tootie didn't notice until now]

"!What is tha..th."

"Wooow Kid not you too gosh these three must be really close'

"I..i'm okay i..i just need to"

"Nope you're not just sit here on the couch i'll pickup sister and put her also here'

{the nurse did as she said she laid Vicky next to Tootie}

"eehm you two made mess here"

"Sorry it's just Timmy and"

"It's okay kid we actually expected this kind of behavior from his parents but what we seen isn't really good'

"what do you mean? oh sorry what's your name i haven't seen your card"

"Susan kid anyway every parent who comes in here usually loses himself here but these two show no emotion like they aren't even concerned it's like they found some homeless you two are the only ones who shown this kind of outbreak and your sister over here seems even more shocked"

"That's well you see my sister has no'one except me and him' and between you an"

Shh' Toots my head hurts what happened..!TIMMY! Nurse what's that in his back!

"hi my name is susan anyways you friend has a perforated lung by a broken branch that's as you can see embedded in between his third and fourth rib' however it's not as bad as it could have been he'll be in the operation room at seven thirty if everything goes as we hope

"Hope!? y. You mean."

"And there she goes again' I think your sister thinks a little more of you friend' then being only friends'

"yeah i know she doesn't seem to see it herself or maybe she thinks that she doesn't deserve it"

"Oww wh.. i'm okay what did i miss? don't tell me i for a second time.."

"Yup"

"Damn Toots i'll talk to his parents and apologize

"NO! Vicky you were right!

"Toots right or not' he needs them tomorow"

"B. but.."

"Seems like your sister is going a extra mile for him' it's not that i don't trust her but i'll go after her you gonna watch him?"

" course! if anything happens i'll run to you!"

"Good i'm the nurse for this floor now so if you see blood coming out of his mouth or he shows more problems with breathing come directly to me"

{vicky formulated the plan over and over as she walked to the waiting room they were at}

(Okay Mr & Mrs Turner i am truly sorry..Nope" i am not! gash this will get pretty hard plus i don't think i'll be able to turn the sugar sweet tone up without puking on them.. okay over again mr & mrs turner i. don't know what to say' yeah that sounds believable

i'll go with this) Huh? {She could hear them talking from outside the room something about Timmy?}

"Cherill i don't know what to do! the kid is freaking me out!

"Shh Todd it's just the girl i

"No Cherill not her Him! how can he still live! that would have killed every other human! first when he was five! that car that hid him! and now this! it's not a human! those blue eyes that stare through us i.. i can't take it any more! waaah!

"Shhh I know i know i'm also afraid! and those many other things i know we even hired that she-devil because he was afraid of her and now she's his best friend! even dropping that act she would play' gods i know! but we can't run yet there's still his inheritance!

"His what"

{before their eyes stood Vicky not pleased at what she just heard}

"So it's just as he said once you two aren't his real parents" what happened to them and what inheritance are you two talking about oh and you think i was mad and dangerous just a minute ago then i'm warning you that that' wasn't anything serious because you were still his "Parents" but i won't hold back now" {she cracked her knuckles at them}

A..Alright! we we'll tell you' J Just don't do anything to us! he's not our Child! our child died when she was only a week old

but in the middle of our grief a man knocked at our door in the middle of the night' he was garbed in a black atrier the only thing we could make out was his eyes red as blood he offered us the kids inheritance if we would look after it for to years but after he left we found out that tiberius roseblood was missing and that he was the only survivor of that house so we pitied him and took him as our own but after he got five things changed' he came after me while i was leaving for work and he ran on the road a truck hit him and we thought he would be dead but after we found him under the truck we saw him alife with only a scratch on his arm! I saw him get hit by the truck! and getting under the wheels! he should have died there but he lived! now you know! waaah waah!

"Know? well let's see first you two are useless for not being grateful for him to live babies are unbelievably sturdy

secondly you kept him for his dough and third you never loved him' i am sorry for what has happened to you daughter i really am but you should have moved on'

{as vicky spoke to them susan was just two meters away and she heard also the whole story'}

(so that was it that's why his blood didn't match theirs)

"Vicky would you mind looking after Toots? and your' Timmy? i think his meds should workout pretty soo and you seem to know a little more about these kind of things then her" i need to ask them a few questions too..

"Alwright does he get dicho"something?

"No wouldn't work with his wound "Morphine" is his poison"

"Okay.. how did you know?

"You don't remember huh? well i was there when you were here' remember now vicky?

"it's me susy!

" !?

"yeah now go we'll catch up later"


	3. Chapter 3

i do not own any rights to the Fairly odd parends characters or cartoons] [This is a fanfiction]

[i do however own tiberius roseblood and susan bluestar]

UNSUSPECTED DISCOVERY a Vicky tootie timmy and co story

Sorry people for the long wait (-_-) i really am i had lots of things going on and on top writers bloc

but here's the third chapter (^-^) also i updated some of the other chaps and stories, grammar a word that's not tossed to the side so easily heh"

AVAVAVAVAV

CHAPTER 3

AVAVAVAVAV

... Okay she's gone'

so'' not your child' well that explains why he has blood type o- and both of you ab'

sheesh' so you kept the brat for the money..

listen up freaks the kid in there knows nothing of this and for him you two are" his parents

he'll go under the knife in a few hours and will need a day to wake up he'll need his family' so you two will be there' look very concerned and show how happy you are he's alive.. if you wouldn't well lets say the consequences would be Very..Bad for you, not of what vicky would do "and i'm sure it would be painful"

but what i would do, you see i have a friend he's in the homicide division of the DDPD and would love to hear about the last of the rosebloods"

so if we sit at that "child's" sickbed and play along so he thinks that we love him you won't talk to your friend?

Well that depends entirely on you two's performances now does it? anyway the kid's tuff actually i thought he would die with such a blood loss but he seems getting better,

{as susan walked away she thought about how life must have been for the kid with such "Parents"}

(i'm happy red and toots are there for him..)

{he awoke slightly feeling like his lungs were ripped open and he could feel something in his back and it hurt" Crolssmo wada?

{Timmy had a tube in his mouth that was preventing him from talking normally}

"..." (so they're still not back from fairy world, i wonder what happened.. i know i was in the tree and fell but then it's dark and hazy

oh someones coming)

hey.. Timmy..

(Oh it's Tootie so they are here already)

 _ **Tootie didn't notice that timmy was awake**_

{Tootie put her hand on his}

you're gonna be okay right? and don't die right? you wouldn't leave us would you?...me and vicky need you'..

(Need me? Die!? what the hell happened!)

Tkooly waghd hagz hapd?

!TIMMY!? you're awake! wait i'll call the nurse! AH A..ARE you okay!? do wait! of course not! ah N. NURSE SUSAN!

{Timmy saw Tootie's small breakdown and it kinda didn't really help his own anxiety but just then, he heard someone else's voice"}

Tootie! C..Calm down! What's going on?!

IT"S TIMMY HE"S AWAKE! I NEED TO GET HER! THE NURSE

Calm tootie it's normal they gave him morphine and it's worn out i need to give him another dose' did he say something? can he talk tootie?

I.i don't know' he tried to say something but i couldn't make out what because of that tube'

Okay go get susy i'll give him the morphine he needs

Susy?!

The nurse Toots"

OH Okay!

{Vicky walked in the room looking to timmy and somehow her eyes teared up}

Hey twerp..

Heyg vriggy dongk crgy' howg dgo ig loogk? (Hey Vicky don't cry' how do i look?)

Not so good timmy" does it hurt? don't try to talk to much, just nod okay?

{Timmy being the stubborn person he was continued talking}

Igm ok' jagsk a ligle paign, whagt hagpen? (I'm okay' just a little pain, what happened?)

{vicky took the mirror from the wall and shown him his reflection}

Don't be scared timmy it looks worse as it is stay calm okay?

{ _Timmy nodded before she turned the mirror to him_ }

{ _His eyes widened"_ }

WHAGT TGHE GHEL IZS THGET!

TIMMY! C.'CALM Down"" it's not as bad as it looks it's just a little branch!

{She went to him and cupped his cheeks with her hands and lowered her head to his level to calm him}

It's okay it's oookay" believe me timmy!

{ _She put her head against his so that the tips of their noses brushed a little, she was scared_

 _but she needed to stay calm for him_ " _he_ _calmed down after vicky put her head against his_ }

Timmy listen to me you trust me right'?

{ _He nodded in response}_

okay then believe me when i say that tomorrow everything will be alright'

they wanted to remove the branch this day but since you had a little' blood loss they decided to wait a few hours...

me and tootie will stay here until you're ready to leave'

{ _Timmy motioned her to give him her phone}_

You want this?

"nod"

Okay here

 _so you two will stay with me? all the time?_

yes of course Timmy, nothing could tear us away from this place'

"That's good to hear red' but have you given him the morphine yet?

Oh susy i wanted to give it to him just now

But you got side tracked talking to him' no worries hey kid you're okay? on a scale of 1/10 how high would you put the pain?

 _Around 3 to 4_

Nice way to communicate kid' so your pain is bearable?

 _Yes it doesn't hurt so much._

okay kid but i will still give you a small dosage of morphine

 _Okay miss susy._

It's just susy' kid

 _Okay can vicky and tootie stay here? i don't like being alone._

Like anyone could send us away Timmy'

{ _ **vicky held his hand while speaking}**_

Right toot's?

Right! we'll stay right here!

 _Thank you, you two_

 ** _he had tears in his eyes_**

 ** _this was something both Vicky nor Tootie had ever seen of him. Even the times vicky_**

 ** _was still mean" to him she never seen him tear-up_**

 _ **Tootie now also put her hand on his and vicky**_

Timmy everything will be alright'

 _ **Suddenly Timmy's hand became tenser ever so slightly**_

[Vicky] "?" Timmy?

Hey Tommy" Good to see you're awake' hah. we thought that we should stay here with you haha until you're ready to leave'

What do "You" two thi..

 _ **Tootie's words were halted by Vicky's hand over her mouth**_

"toot's just play along for now" _**Vicky whispered to her**_

Ms,mrs Turner Timmy' just awoke How's the cafeteria?

 _ **Vicky put on her sweet tone so Timmy wouldn't suspect what had happened some 20 mins ago**_

Y..yes it was good..

 **Timmy could see something was off from the way how Tootie reacted and there was something other**

 **about his parents it looked as if they were nervous around vicky..**

 **he typed something on vicky's** **mobile**

 _Mom dad? what..? i thought you two were at home already? you two stayed..? don't you gonna get trouble from your bosses?_

[Cherill] Eeem.. you see we already asked for leave from our jobs so we could spend it here with you tommy'

[Todd] Yes and..and we thought you would like that haha..

"It's Timmy" **Said tootie in a irritated tone**

Ah..Y..yes of course! haha [Todd & Cherill]

 **After talking for half an hour Timmy slowly drifted to sleep it was from the morphine although it was a low dosage**

 **it still made him sleepy, that and the condition he was in**

 _ **"**_ Okay all of you follow me" **susan whispered**

 **they all went after her..**

Toot's i know how you feel, but you have to act like nothing happened between us and his.."parents"

or he will know' okay? look at me i would have kicked them off this building if it wasn't for him'

so just until he's better don't show how you really feel. _Vicky talked softly with Tootie as they were following susan_

 **Susan lead them to a waiting room that was a bit away from Timmy's room**

Okay people good show he didn't seem to suspect anything just keep this up for two days and it be fine"

Two freakin days with them!? don't make me laugh" after ten minutes i wanted to throw something to their heads! How can you people forget his name EVERY FREAKING FIVE SECONDS!? Huh?!

Shut up young girl" or we will tell your parents how rude you are"

What!? Oh that is SOO it! **Tootie was held back by Vicky who was also giving them leer and said**

Cool down Toot's they aren't worth it" and you'd probably beat them to a pulp' unless you two want that"..?

Look at them" Both are grotesque i wonder what your parents did to deserve beasts like you"

Wow now ms,msr Jail walk" don't you throw those words at these two girls "They" actually "Do care about him"

That's right toot's those two aren't even his real parents to begin with"

Wh..what?..?

They adopted him.. but that's something i'll tell you after he's better

?

Miss we have a deal! you said-

I know very well what i said, so shush"

Toot's put a grin on that face for two days and if that's too much then...

No! i can laugh at them smile hahaha! **she had a frantic smile on her face like a mad person or psycho**

A little less crazy and that will be enough' okay in~ about two hours we'll check his blood and if it's stable the surgeon will

start the surgery so rest up you and vicky will go to the waiting room closest to him.. that would be number six

and ms,msr T. will stay here.. i doubt he will wake up so it's better if all stay separated so there won't be any.."Mishappenings" here

I'm looking at you two Red and toot's so stay close to timmy-boy k?

Yeah.. we will just keep'em away"

Good for you too?

Yes the les we see those two ingreds the better'

Big words for somebody hiding behind susan" **Said Tootie**

Girls girls" cool it now go to the waiting room six

 **Tootie and vicky walked to the room with susan**

So" now that you guys are here i hope you will stay here' unless one of you go's to get some clothes for you two"

Because no matter how cute you two look in them it kinda seems not appropriate when trying to intimidate someone"

 **Both Vicky and Tootie still had their pajamas on forgetting to change while rushing to the hospital**

Ehmm... well we were kinda rushing.. i'll go get our stuff Toot's an-

(Brrrrrb)

(Brrrrrb)

Hello? oh.. mom yeah she's with me we're at the hospital..

No!? why would i?! she's fine! Here toot's' they think i got you hurt or something

Mom.? No of course not! Why would she!? me and vicky are good! so calm down

but could you two do us a favor? could you bring us some clothes? we rushed here and forgot- No! everything is fine with me And vicky"

it's.. Timmy he got hurt really bad and.. yeah sure. here vicky she wants to ask you something'

Me? okay... yeah?

 _Vicky are you okay?_

Sh..Sure..

 _We both know how much that boy means to you so we just wanted to know if you're okay we will bring your stuff over_

 _is he awake? was it his appendix?_

 **hearing her mother and father worry about her caught her of guard..**

Ehh..emm Y..yeah i'm fine.. thank you.. no he isn't awake and it was from a fall it seems..

 _Oh! a fall that sounds awful! did his parents call you?_

uhh no.. i don't think so tootie picked up the phone... Hey Toot's who who was the caller this morning?

Oh it was a nurse she said you were listed as a contact person if anything happened

"That was one of the medics toot's they call anybody who's listed on the M.D card"

 _Oh like that you're being his babysitter and guardian of course they needed to call you_

That and me and Timmy have the same blood type O-

"Red after your mom and dad brought ya clothes i'll bring you to the blood donor room

so you can give a little of that blood' he still needs some and while you're here it's good to have some extra"

Sure susy..

 _Wait is that susy!? little Susy Blue? your friend?_

yes mom it's her we still haven't caught up yet so i don't know more than you do'

will you two bring our-

 _Honey! I Have their clothes! Let's go too them!_

 _ah your father has already got all you two need we will be there in a moment i'll hang up now V we will be right there_

 _(click)_

Oookay~...They were weird..

Um Vicky? you okay?

well this was the longest "Talk" me and mom had since..well.. a very long time..

What did she say?

"..." i..Uh..nothing just if Timmy was okay and that they be here in a short while, so we should be okay.

oh.. well we should just wait for them..

 **Meanwhile in fairy world...**

 **Cosmo, wanda and poof had no idea what was going on earth or with Timmy,**

 **They had other problems.. problems that also involved Jorgen von strangle..**

 ** _But more in the next chapter of_**

 ** _Unsuspected Discovery chapter 4_**

 _Hi :) if you liked this story so far then i am happy if you want you can leave a comment or critique_

 _also i would like to know how you like the way i am now written this chapter if you look closely you'll see that i have used less_ [] {} () _Flower pots"_

 _i would like to know if you like it more in this way Or" the previous one (^-^)/ i'll be happy to answer all questions you may have._

Y(o-o)Y


	4. Chapter 4

**Hihooo! dear readers! (-^^)/ sorry it took so long but i was making a lot of other chapters and stories (not only here but also at DA and other places those are O.S not fanfics) with this chapter i also release a few other chapters for the other stories just check out my profile if you're interested :)**

* * *

 _ **Unsuspected Discovery 4**_

 _ **Big Trouble in Fairyworld.**_

 _ **That morning Wanda and Cosmo wanted nothing else then to be with their god child unfortunately they were somoned by Jorgen and Tooth fairy so after they left Poof at Mama-cosmo's house they went to Jorgens and Tooth fairy's house**_

 _(Knock Knock)_

ehem please come in" My what a pleasant surprise My cousin visiting me hahaha'

(Cosmo Wanda play alone we're being monitored)

Haha we just thought it would be nice talking after a while haha

oh but please come in! Honey we got cosmo and wanda visiting us"

Oooh" how nice haha

 _ **they closed the door and after jorgen first made a shhh sign and then motioned for the wand of wanda and made a magic bubble that made the room sound proof and stoped every surveillance bug from working**_

Okay we're save now to talk.

What's going on Jorgen?

I'm being investigated for braking fairy law and so are you..

What!? how?! why?! when?!

Calm down~Shhh!

o..okay Why" are we under investigation?

well wanda it''-

-!Timmy! Right?! it is because of Timmy!

No..unfortunately not..cosmo if it would have something to do with turner then we could have done something about it right away"-

-But since it is not, we will have to work together' the problem is crocker since years he has tried to find us and capture us but he only succeeded a few times

and he was always stopped by Turner and us but after opening a file the council director has found out that the problem started With us" also,

Wait, what do you mean? is this about how C..Crocker lost us?

yes and no' Wanda it is not Just' how but under what circumstances, the moment you two were revealed i intervened following Da Rules'

and wiped-out all memories of the people present, but danzel crocker wrote on the back of that intraption of his what he didn't want to forget morphing his appearance to what he is now

Da Rules were broken trough cosmo revealing our existence **(** "I know cosmo didn't do it on purpose he has less intelligence then a rodent" **)** and me for not being thoroughly'

And me?

You are responsible for Any of cosmo's disasters or havoc he makes as is written in you marriage papers

i am afraid they are really strict with those things..

So what are the consequences?

They "Can" be severe but it could all (And we hope that it will) blow over but if by chance they continue then you two could lose your godparents licenses

and would be send back to fairy boot camp for a 100 years i would be send to fairy-Sand-Quit'tin prison..

ONE HUNDRED YEARS! TIMMY WOULD BE DEAD THEN AND POOF ALL GROWN UP BEFORE WE COULD SEE EITHER OF THEM!

And Who would be our instructor there if "NOT" you!?

i would be send to fairy-Sand-Quit'tin prison.. so..

..Crugär..

!WHAT!? That sadist is still active!?

I am sure they will use him..

 **[Tooth fairy** ] Wait who's Crugär? honey?

He was the instructor before me but he is very sadistic he once ripped a wing of a cadet fairy,

WAIT WHAT!? How can such a person still walk free!?

Well he was in prison but his sentence has been lifted last month after they started the investigation on us

i can't shake the feeling that they are planing something..

so" Crugär is free..

yes i am afraid so cosmo

wanda i.. it seems we'll have to sort things out, also if possible would you arrange a meeting with your father? we need to talk to him about this..

yes i do think that is a good good choice..Wait! cosmo?

wanda 'i think now's not the time to be my careless everyday self { _ **looking at her with his sincere eyes reassuring her he was serious**_ }

a.. alright honey i will call him..

 _ **{wanda was sure that cosmo wasn't pulling an act, he was now in that spot of clarity that he sometimes was in it happened only a few times**_

 _ **but every time it did happen his reasoning and conclusions were spot on'}**_

 _"..Yes.."_

Dad it is me.

" _Wanda my dear!"_

Dad i am..we are in trouble Cosmo and me..

 _"WHAT! WHO DARE TROUBLE MY DAUGHTER! IT'S JORGEN! I KN-"_

No dad it isn't jorgen and actually he was the one to give us a heads up he's also in trouble, it's... Cosmo asked for a meeting privately..

 _"is he in that mind set..?"_

Yes he is.

 _"Come home in twenty"_

Thank you Daddy

 _"click"_

okay honey we can go home he'll be there waiting for us, jorgen i am sure i can convince Daddy to help you too so just hang in there'

Wanda let's first go to mom and check on poof i have to also prepare her..

yes we should.

 _ **{now on big Daddy's side of the line it was a bit different he was searching with anger someone tried to harm his little daughter and as he was in the Fairy underworld aka mob he was sure to find out who why and how his child got in this mess)**_

Boys" i have a job for ya' find out who dare's to put mud on my princess and give him the old tour"

 _ **{two big bulky tough looking fairies with brim hats and unshaven faces nodded one of them flipping a coin}**_

Yes Boss'..

* * *

 **Mama'Cosma home"**

Mom?

ah~my darling son! oh.. and Wanda.. yes you're here for poof?

No.. we are here for you

Cosmo..?

 _ **{she looked to wanda who nodded giving her the reassurance that it was indeed one of those moments for cosmo}**_

Yes mom i have not the luxury to be my usual self..we may be in trouble and the chance that we won't be able to see poof for a long time is high

Dear! who want's to harm you and who would dare to harm Big daddy's daughter?

..The council..

!...oh".. what has happened?

it's about Crocker..

That weirdo! what has happened!?

it kinda is my fault he has tried to catch us..

oh i see.. the council will try to find scapegoats and thy have set their eyes on you two.. what does jor-

Jorgen might be punished more severely than us.. he might get life in fairy-Sand-Quit'tin prison..

and even if by a miracle he wouldn't get life he would at least look at 100 years minimum.

oh my.. tooth fairy... and his mother..shara

That's also why i came here mom.. he would never say anything to her about this'

i will try my best with wanda and her father to resolve this but if we fail would you look after our son and god-son Timmy?

yes i will and don't worry i won't let anyone touch poof Or Timmy.

* * *

 _ **Now while these trouble some issues were happening in Fairy world none of them knew that Timmy was in the Hospital''**_

 _ **The council had stopped any information flow from earth to wanda and cosmo so even if Timmy was in peril they couldn't know.**_

* * *

 _ **now on earth..**_

 _ **In the hospital Timmy was sleeping from the morphine,**_

 _ **Vicky and Tootie were waiting for their parents to bring them their cloths}**_

haaah~ kinda boring just waiting

yeah why can't we stay with Timmy all the time?

well i guess susy just want's too give him rest you saw his color..

yeah...

Girls!

Dad mom! finally cloths!

are you two okay girls!? Vicky Tootie?!

we're fine..

oh i'm so happy! _**{they hugged them both to vicky's shock she didn't expect a Tootie hug from her mom or dad}**_

Vicky where is he can we see him?

he's sleeping he had morphine and lost a lot of blood..

 _ **{they told them what they knew Nicky's eyes widened in realization as did their father}**_

How could that man call himself a father...

how could she call herself a mother!

I knew something was wrong Harold! i told you!

i had my suspicion that something wasn't right but i never thought this"

the worst part is that they care only for his inheritance.. or else they would have already dumped him somewhere..

"Hey Red"

oh! Suzy blue! how long has it been?

Hey" miss V" mister V" i'm sorry but i gotta kidnap Red overhere see ya in a few"

okay mom dad i will "Donate" my blood we will be back soon Toot's show mom and dad him but don't wake him k?

no dear we will be careful { _ **Nicky gave vicky a reassuring smile**_ }

Okay let's do this"

{ _ **vicky bit-down on her lip and closed her eyes , while suzy inserted the needle into he vein**_ }

well seems like you still don't like needles red' hi hi hi still look like a squinting strawberry! haha

oh stop it! you know how i hated them as a kid, and now it's worse since i haven't taken one in all this time, by the way what happened you used to be just as sick as me suzy'

well let's see after you were better' i was put on a new medicine to fight the sickness.. i got really sick of it actually close to dying"

but something miraculous happened then..

what? what has happened? you had..

Cancer' yes i can at least say it now haha we used to avoid it like the plague..

yeah.. i never thought to see you as a nurse' a smoking one at that! What the hell!? put that out suzy! { _ **she took the cigarette and had a weird look on her face.**_.}

Yup that's chocolate" want one?

ah~ha it was chocolate.. sorry hahahaha!

you haven't changed one bit red! hahaha

of course i wouldn't smoke it is just a tick of mine

and why i became a nurse? well we both hated that old hag" but after i got really sick from the new med's i got also a new nurse "jody"

she was nice and well she kinda became my role-model i was moved to LA in a new hospital were they made progress it was still a year before i was declared cancer free

and now since we couldn't see each other for all this time tell me how did you get better? we didn't see one another for two days and suddenly you're healed!

i was happy but i also wanted to see you so how did it happen?

well actually i don't know' i only remember that i was feeling tired.. and some one talking to me after waking up i couldn't remember who that person was or how he looked' but after that i was better.. i wanted to see you too but you were already moved they told me, and yes it was the hag

and you can't remember that person.?

no nothing.. except. well don't laugh but i remember red eyes and wings..

Wings..red eyes.. you're sure you didn't made a deal with the devil?

i knew you'd make fun of it.

haha sorry red but with your temper i can't see an angel helping you hahaha!

oh you!

 _ **{vicky and suzy pushed each other playfully the other nurses were amazed since suzy wasn't that sunny with them}**_

 **a twenty minutes earlier waiting room 8***

K"

alright let's go check on Timmy

hey mom? who is suzy? and why don't i know her?

well you see darling it is lang ago you weren't born yet'

oh.. but why hasn't vicky told me about her?

well those are days your sister doesn't like to recall'

"O!..my god!"

".."

yes it is a miracle he lives said suzy..

{After going back to room 8* nicky and harold were speechless}

a.. and t. they wanted to leave! i'll give that woman a piece of my mind!

Not you alone" honey {harolds face was stern he couldn't belief that they would be so cold to Timmy}

mom dad" we should wait before "taking them to the park" vicky said that we should wait until his surgery.

yes.. i'll wait but i can't guarantee i won't spat out in that womans face when i see her!

mom let's not talk about what "we" will do and tell me more about what happened to vicky

okay let's start from the beginning

* * *

 _"it all started 15 years ago vicky was then a lively happy little girl always running about she was very cute'_

 _one day she started have coughs fits we thought it was a cold or allergies so we brought her to the doctor only to find out that our darling girl was very sick"_

 _she was administrated in the hospital and after days of testing they discovered it was Tuberculosis she had a very serious form of it.._

 _we almost went mad... they promised us they would take care of her but because of her condition we couldn't see her often._

 _so every week we were allowed to see her and we had to wear gloves and masks "I couldn't hold her in my arms they wouldn't allow that i think that vicky became the way she was is because of that.. i should have just held her close to me.. but we were scared of what the nurse told us that she could die by a hug_

 _so we behaved and followed like sheep.. it was to our surprise to see that vicky wasn't the only child there with cancer suzy was also a patient and the two became friends suzy's mother was a bank manager and well she bought her all kinds of toys_

 _we couldn't do that since the costs for vicky's treatment was exorbitant large.. she got that money habit from that also'_

 _after eight months of her in the hospital the doctors came to the conclusion that vicky wouldn't recover and would die soon.._

 _that morning i also discovered that i was with you' we spent more time with vicky but she was already keeping us at arms length_

 _when i told her she would have a sister or brother she closed even more to us i didn't know that the head nurse was being mean to the children and to vicky_

 _she told them that their parents didn't like them and also they would have other children that wouldn't get sick'_

 _so vicky distanced herself from us even more when she heard that you would come to us.. after her health deteriorated even more every week we prepared for the worst i cried every moment of the day.._

 _but one night a miracle happened" vicky's health was restored even better than before there was no sign of her having_ _Tuberculosis plus she was strong!_

 _stronger than ever we took her home as soon as we could she wanted to visit suzy the next day and tell her something but when we got there suzy was moved to another hospital_

 _vicky was really sad she couldn't see her_

 _after we been home for a week i wondered why vicky didn't want to be close to us so i thought it was because i was having you_

 _but after trying to get through to her i heard what that evil nurse was telling the children there._

 _In all my life i wasn't so mad at someone as that hag! i drove there with vicky next to me i wanted to show her that, that hag was lying and she was going to pay for what she did to my daughter_

 _as i got there i lost it my hormones were all over the place and i couldn't think straight so the first thing i did was Punch that bi~bad woman!_

 _i pummeled her and called her all kinds of names.. after some other nurses intervened i saw vicky holding her ears closed and her eyes_

 _i think she still doesn't remember i did that.._

 _yes i had my revenge but the damage was already done.. vicky wasn't the sweet loving child she once was.. we grew apart even more after that_

* * *

 **Present***

We grew apart even more after that and it only got worse i could repair the bond we once had..

{Nicky was crying a little after bringing up the memories}

Mom? Toot's what's wrong why's mom tearing? dad?

oh it's just i remembered something..

yeah vicky your mom and i just were thinking about how that boy must feel like..

oh' yes don't worry i'll kick those phony parents butts after he's okay mom so don't worry!

 _ **now Timmy was in his room he just awoke again, he was still wondering why Wanda and Cosmo wasn't there normally they would have been there already now.. after years of being on all kinds of adventures with his god parents he knew that they should have known he was here unless there was some interference of some kind"**_

 _( i could try to wish by Da Rules it is impossible for a fairy to not grand a god child wish unless it is against Da Rules)_

 _(i guess i should try)_ "i whigsh Crolssmo wangda do bwe gere [ I wish cosmo wanda to be here]

"..."

( _nothing..so there's something going on.. i wonder what.._

 _this position isn't also very comfortable.. i can't even lift my arm.._

 _man this sucks")_

 _So you're hate to be alone"_

ihs shamon dere? [is someone there?

 _Hahaha No" i am not out there"_

wgaht agh uo? [what are you?]

 _Hmm good question maybe i should show myself"_

 _ **{a tall man manifested in front of Timmy's eyes his cloths all black and a cylinder-hat his eyes were red shining in the dark lit room}**_

 _"Before you try to speak Think instead the words you want to say"_

who are you.. this can't be real..

 _Ah good! you understand it yes in fact you never awoke and called your fairies that is all just a dream like now''_

this is not a dream.. then?

 _No.. this is a memory and i am here for a reason.._

what for..?

 _here's a chance to be held in all these years you never really knew why your parents treated you so cold'' but what has happened today was really different wasn't it?_

(no it is normal.. normal parents would react like this..

 _And that's why it feels so odd right?_

(..leave me alone.. i don't like these thoughts..)

 _Ah but you shouldn't close your eyes to the truth'-_

I SAID LEAVE!

 _ **in a fit of rage Timmy threw the small table next to him at the aberration" a sharp pain shot through his rips there was blood allover the bed and floor he was still holding the rack with donor blood in his hand**_

 ** _all heard the ruckus coming from his room Vicky rushed to him as did the rest of room 8*_**

TIMMY! OH GOOOOD!

Hey Vicky" { _ **was all he said before he collapsed on the floor the branch was wedged in the window as he threw the table it came out and flew right to it, the whole room was a mess the table was smashed the bed was full of his blood and on the floor.. Vicky took a towel and held it against the gaping wound'**_ }

HE'S DYING! SUZY HELP! MOM DAD TOOTIE!

{ _ **she was hopeless the amount of blood, the wound she tried desperately to close, she cried screamed as she did her best to stop the blood gushing.. Tootie and her parents helped as much as they could as suzy called the doctor for a emergency surgery she came with gauze and special plasters**_ }

VICKY! LET ME USE THESE! VICKY! LET GO OF HIM!

UH! YES!

 _ **{as suzy used the gauze and plasters she could see something happen in the wound i was closing even the broken ribs set them self**_

 _ **as the doctors came and brought him to the surgery room suzy was perplexed she looked at her friend and her family they didn't see it but she did..}**_

Vicky" what have you seen as you came in here?

W.. what?! i.. i don't kn-

Vicky this IS very important so..

i saw something.. standing before.. then only Timmy was there"

...were are the Turners i need answers NOW!

 _ **{suzy stormed out to the room where the Turners would be waiting, but as she opened the door there wasn't a soul inside}**_

'...'

you should have guessed it suzy these people left him with my sister since he was eight' they never spend more than a few hours a week..

i came after you thinking the same as you probably' : If they have something to do with this i'll kill them,

right?

where's red..

she's waiting in frond of the surgery room with mom and dad

we two kinda had the same thought Toot's although" i want to know something about what i just witness, toot's you know him just as long as red right?

yeah" why?

has something like this happened before?

you mean him hurt?

No him being in a room or place that lies in shambles..

Hmm... there were times but nothing like this,

i see.. Tootie you seem levelheaded so i'll tell you this don't tell red k?

that depends on what it is,

good answer the wound on Timmy's back.. was healing..

well yeah i-

no not like anything i' have seen before, the broken bones were straightened and tissue was healing itself..

what do you mean.. like "not" normal?

yes,

and you think my sister has something to do with it?

no not directly i think that someone or something is doing this.. did you hear about the Roseblood clan and the rumors?

no.." and i don't know what it's got to do with this..

the rumor go's like this : The Rosebood clan righteous and wise wanted strength wanted wealth wanted more" greed danced on demons stolen dreams

one day the demons came to get their prize' the prize not given, the demons placed a curse that if they wouldn't part with their prize the prize would be their live as human and as demons they would live"

Okay creepy ass story" if you wanted me to have a accident you might won.. but why has anything of this to do with Timmy or vicky?

Timmy is a Roseblood...

WHAT!?

* * *

(^-^)/ okay this is a good place to stop as any haha

if you liked this chapter fav it like it or make a review haha i'll happily read and talk

with anyone(i live in a lonely corner)


	5. Chapter 5

_here is the fifth chapter now please remember i did my best get this done since my previous one i wrote was deleted by the site_

 _because? i don't know so i had to rewrite the chapters_

 _i am trying to write the others 6,7 also_

 _plus for my other fanfics it took a long time i am sorry_

 _but please enjoy this one_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Loss"**

 _ **Vicky was anxious.." walking from side to side**_

 ** _in front of the ER_**

 _ **her heart beatings rang in her ears, as a dreadful realization tried to form in her mind**_

 _Why.. why do i feel like..' SHUT UP! don't think about it!_

 _ **Her breath was hectic because her shaking wouldn't stop..**_

 _ **She suppressed the images that her mind was forming in the back of her head**_

 _(No! no' think Vicky! why did this happen! he was sleeping then he..he was standing there in a pool of his blood!_

 _Oh god so much blood.. oh god please)_

 _ **she wiped away her tears**_

 _ **the hallway where they waited in front of the Operation Room was dim lighted as if the lights**_

 _ **were in a somber mood themselves the marble walls weren't distracting either a greenish paste plate**_

 _ **it only gave a even more depressing tone to the already low atmosphere a plastic plant next to the chairs the size**_

 _ **of grown man was the only attention drawing feature it had some red flowers in the middle a sheer contrast to the rest of the hallway**_

 _ **vicky was spacing out looking at it but not actually seeing it her mind was with Timmy her father saw her blank stare**_

 ** _snapping_** _ **her out of her mental prison,**_

He will be alright Vicky' he is a tough kid.

Y..yes! he will.. i just don't know what to do! i.. i feel like no mater what i do

i can't..

 **at that moment the ER doors flipped open the surgeon came out**

 **his expression was defeated and tired**

 **Vicky** **felt a grim cold sensation overtake her.. realizing it before the doctor said the devastating words**

I am very sorry.. but we lost him- GASP! _(shrill scream)_

 **Vicky fainted the unimaginable happened he died.. the doctor continued his explanation after they placed her on the chair next to her mother**

during the surgery he had a cardiac arrest.. we tried to bring him back but to no avail..

it is always terrible losing a patient but it is harder when it is a young one like him we are very sorry for your loss..

 **Tootie came with suzy when they saw the scene**

? wh..why? is Vicky.. OH GOD NOOOOOOO!

 **Tootie fell to her knees crying.. suzy was shocked she tried to console her friend and her family she relocated them to a room were they could lay the passed out Vicky on a bed, Tootie was next to her mom being held as the never ending stream of tears took its toll on the teen's voice**

Mom..what will we do.. i am going insane! oh..god Timmy..my..

We will have to live on Tootie.. i know it hurts.. but we need to keep strong for yourself and your sister.. i am afraid that th-!

 _ **Vicky woke up at that moment still under shock..**_

TIMMY! WHE-WHERE IS HE!...Oh no.. it can't.. IT IS A LIE! YOU ARE ALL LYING! _NO NOOOOO!_

Darling! no don't! shh shh

 **her family quickly held her trying to comfort her but the rage the pain wouldn't fade away the pain was too much..**

 **after screams and heart wrenching sobs to make it stop.. she fell still.. her whole body was shivering.. but not in fear it was rage hate and spite**

 **cursing the ones responsible for what happened to him...**

THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS! IT IS THEIR FAULT! THEY DID THIS I WILL GET THEM! CURSE THOSE FUCKING EVIL TURNERS!

...Timmeee... my timmy..why him.. why..

 **Suzy was holding on to her friend just as her family but she was also taken aback by the boy's passing**

 **she was going to look into the surgery file and ask doctor Chen what went wrong and if there was really nothing they could have done..**

* * *

 **Two days later.**

 **After going home the valentines sisters were spending the time in their beds in tears no will to eat or see anyone**

 **even after aj and chester came to ask if they were alright Tootie didn't came to greet the two boys..**

 **they left with heavy hearts but knew just how much pain their friend was going through they didn't knew about the elder sister's feelings**

 **since it was still a secret to them about the friendship between Timmy and Vicky'**

* * *

 **Their mother and father were worried about them it seemed to them that staying in dims-dale would be far to much for the two..**

 **their daughters lost someone very dear to them and even to them it was a heavy blow, since three years the boy would come every morning**

 **waking the girls and go to school or just to hang around even helping them with chores like helping Harold with the car or**

 **cleaning the plates after breakfast while joking with Nicky.**

 **Nicky was walking up the stairs to check on her daughters it wasn't good for them to stay inside their rooms no.. the next day would be**

 **the funeral of Timmy and she wanted them to be prepared for that moment it would be a hard day for them one of the hardest of their young lives'**

 **so she went up to them.**

 _(my girls need me they haven't eaten at all.. tomorrow will be his funeral.. those terrible step parents didn't even want a remembrance service for him_

 _just wanted to bury him and be done' when i get the chance i will-... there i go again, not good.. i need to hold back for the girls_

 _but man i'd feel a lot better with my fist in their faces! uh.. dammit Nicky' cool down don't let this side out just yet' )_

 _knock" knock"_

Tootie? are you awake?

Uh.. mom? yeah.. i am..

Can i come in? i wanna talk to you

Alright..

 _ **Nicky came in and sat down next to Tootie**_

 _oh dear she's so pale.._

Honey.. you and your sister i..

tomorrow will be the funeral for Timmy.. i know it will be hard and i also understand that you see no end to this pain you carry

and i can understand that.. but would he want you two be like this?

..No he would probably pull us out of bed and drag us to some crazy arcade or burger place to cheer us up..

..mom? will i.. will i ever get past it? this hopeless feeling of never again seeing his happy smug smile?

..Time will tell Tootie, when i lost your grandma i thought i would die from heartbreak but i lived on'' i later

met your dad and life went on' we come to many crossings on our paths of life and many leave scars of regret and loss'

but those crossroads that have the good ones'' stand out so much more through them'

like you just said he was happy when you two were" i believe he would want you two too at least eat to have the strength

to carry through tomorrow, right?

..yeah..

so how about i bring you some tea and a sandwich?

okay.. and mom" thank you.

We always want to do what is best for you two remember that sweetheart.

 _Okay.. now Vicky.. my gut tells me she will be harder to deal with.._

 _(Knock) (Knock)_

..? Vicky?

 _..._ _(Knock) (Knock)_

Vicky?

..Yes..

Oh good you're awake, can i come in?

..Why..?

Honey' i wanna talk to you about tomorrow.

..I don't wanna go..

 _Her voice is so raspy.. i heard her cry these nights so many times.._

But honey.. can i at least come in?

alright..

 _ **Vicky stood up from bed after rolling off her comforter she opened the drawer of her nightstand and put in it a shiny object ..**_

 _ **she walked the door and pulled out the key chain bold she turned around and immediately got in bed under her comforter**_

 _ **not wanting her mom to see her puffy red eyes..**_

Vicky.. i know how you two feel..

Mom" i can't go to his grave and all his friends staring at me" i can't go there seeing those "creatures" and not strangle their necks! those f..

Damn Turners.. his friends would go ballistic" so no mom i can't go there and ruin his good bye..

..

 _ **at that moment her mom pulled back the comforter and pulled Vicky into her arms**_

MY DEAR SWEET DEAR VICKY! EVEN NOW YOU WANT THE BEST FOR HIM!

..mom you.. don't cry it is one of the last things i can do for him..

snif.. Vicky you should go'' even if it is from a distance.. we will wait until those people will be gone'' then you can say farewell properly to him

..yeah.. wait farewell?

well you see me and you dad have talked about moving' from dims-dale this place is full of memories about him, and we believe it wouldn't be good

for you two to be constantly reminded on losing a dear one.

mom i get what you mean' Toots is fragile and might look like breaking down.. but she is my sister and she will move on, she just needs time

We are more worried about you' i can't see you dwindle away.. my heart breaks just looking at you now" you lost weight you haven't eaten since

three days, i can't bear seeing you like this Vicky i..

i just want to know that you will get better..

mom okay' okay i'll eat something i'll clean up and go to the funeral ..at a distance'

how about it mom?

i am so happy dear! i'll bring you your favorite!

Yeah thanks mom'

 _ **after her mom gone to the kitchen and made them breakfast Vicky sat back down on her bed next to her nightstand**_

 _ **she slit open the drawer and recovered the shiny object..**_

 _Sorry mom.. but after the funeral i will take care of the Turners leaving their throats bleeding, and i hope you and dad will forgive me_

 _but i can't move on..i will join.._

 ** _she flips open the object revealing that it is in fact a straight razor the edge was glittering in the small rays of sunbeams_**

 ** _managing to come through the curtains she slit over her left hand thumb blood came immediately flowing from the small cut_**

 _yes this is sharp enough.. Timmy see you soon._

* * *

 **Well this is chapter 5 i hope you liked it i am very sorry it was updated so late but like i said priviously**

 **my other chapters were deleted by the site since they were in my manager and they NOW have a shelf live it seems of 90 days..**

 **( _although since it is digitally written it should live till nouma-nouma year 1000) anyways i will upload the other chapters when they are done_**

 ** _(unu) sorry.._**


	6. Chapter 6

**unsuspected discovery**

 **Chapter 6**

 **In the Dark**

 _[I am_ _plagued.. i can't shake the image of her standing there.._

 _her realization that keeping him would mean his death..]_

* * *

 ** _He drifted trough the layers of his consciousness his memories were about what happened just fleeting moments ago._**

 _I couldn't keep myself from going mad at the man with that top hat_

 _and when i did.. i'm sorry Vicky i didn't want to see you crying, ever'_

 _i lost consciousness after saying that stupid line "Hey Vicky" as if it would make it seem everything was alright.. now i am in this, whatever this place is'_

 ** _the space Timmy was drifting between was like flying over the ocean at night the moon above and stars twinkling in a beautiful sonata'_**

 ** _Yet the waters below him were far from still' swaying from side to side crashing together_**

 ** _Suddenly the waters became even wilder as the waves bulged up furious fumes spouted forth! even to where Timmy was.._**

 _W..what the hell!? what is that? looks like something is cur-!_

 ** _Out of the waves struck forth arms hands clawing at him dragging him down the waves!_**

 _AAaaaa! wha..? where?_

 ** _as he was dragged down he was suddenly in side a cage, a cage not underwater no this place seemed like cave.. with red walls and an eerie atmosphere the cage was like a box only the barbed black bars were apart enough to put your arms trough._**

H.. Hello! is..is somebody any-

 ** _As he was desperately looking for help in the corner of his right eye he saw a figure in the shadows.._**

 _oh! f- wait that hat.. it is him the man with the top hat he seems hunched why is he shaking?_

 ** _The man was holding his hands onto his face covering his eyes as he shook_**

..I'm sorry .. so sorry Cara please for-!

..

I see you are finally here..

Why am i in this cage!? where am i!

You are.. in a place between worlds.. between life and death.

w.. WHAT?! LET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE!

 ** _Timmy was rattling the cage in panic fearful of what that man was implying fearful of what was going to happen but with every second passing fear was replaced with anger.._**

I SAID TO LET ME OUT! I WILL!

Kill me? throw another table at me?

calm down..

NO! LET ME THE FUCK OUT! THEN I WILL CALM DOWN!

 ** _The man came loser the cage griping the bars with his hands.. as dark streams of blood flowed from the wounds inflicted by the barbs Timmy saw the strange claw like fingers the man had and how bleak his hands were.. if you could still call those devises of destruction still hands'_**

But can't you see! that is precisely what i want! but you can't see, won't understand..

all this " _He gestured to the cage Timmy was in_ " is a lie.. build by you"

but the wheels and gears are moving now, not even your fairies can suppress it anymore..

i am sorry child..

What do you mean..

You do know it child.. you must feel it.

N..no. i have .. i it can't i am not!

 ** _The cage began to deform twist in shrieking noises making the space between the bars widen further and farther apart until the man with the top hat could pass through his eyes shone ruby red, but they were filled with sadness as he approached the teen.._**

 ** _Timmy subconsciously stepped half a step backwards not knowing the man's intentions._**

Come'' let me show you what you already realized in your heart child.

Where are we going..

Where you will see what has happened, the last place you have been before you reached here''

 ** _The black cloaked top hat man snapped his fingers and a swirl of black opened a portal_**

 ** _as the man walked towards it he reached out to Timmy_**

Tiberius'' give me your hand when first passing through the path of shadow light it can be confusing and one gets lost for a long time..

Okay..

 ** _He hesitated as the top hat man reached out to him for the black blood covering it, but he then held on to it still rather pushing_**

 ** _his fear aside as the man showed no ill intentions_**

 ** _as they walked through the portal Timmy's vision blurred for a moment then he stood in a room.. white walls the smell of_** ** _anesthetics_** **_was nauseating there was a operation table with various apparatuses with tubes and wires monitors and in the middle among those was a body.._**

Is that m- _[a cold shiver ran down his spine **]**_

is it me.. i am really?

 _[ a pained scream was heard outside the room]_

Who' wait! I know that voice!

 ** _He charged out to where the voice was coming from_**

 ** _he stopped in his tracts when he saw her fainting in shock_**

 ** _he moved closer to her trying to touch her face but he passed through her_**

.. Tiberius i know how you feel right now.. but we can't interfere with them we are spirits..

This shouldn't have happened! where are Wanda and Cosmo! the.. they could have..

why aren't they here... and my parents they must? where are they?

I don't know why the fairies aren't here child but i can feel their pain.. they are distraught with grief.. but are kept from reaching here' i don't know why''

but your parents.. they are home it seems.. are you sure you want to know?

I want to see them one last time.. if possible

Then i will bring you there..

Let's go top hat''

 ** _The swirl opened again this time it was easier to pass through it, as they where in the living room of his home the scene that played out wasn't something he expected.._**

 ** _His mother was on the phone while his father was in front of the TV on the couch_**

..I see.. thank you for the call.. yes we have all the papers, no we won't need counselling _(what?)_

i am sure the surgeons did their best. _(Click)_

So he is dead? _(Huh?!)_

Yeah it seems his body tried fighting on for some time but in the end he died on the table..

kind of a waste.. we could still used the extra money' _(What is going on!?)_

Maybe it is better this way, now we are finally free of that monster' _(..no..)_

Yeah but it was still nice coming home with all the chores done' and somebody to come home to' _(why..)_

Maybe we should adopt a kid? _(why what did i do?!)_

A girl! i would be so happy! _(..happy..when i am not..there?)_

 ** _As his adoptive parents were so callously talking about his death Timmy's_**

 ** _heart broke.. he knew they didn't really gave him much thought when he was alive but even now they could turn colder?_**

 ** _he couldn't understand why they didn't care.. it made a deep hidden scar surface one he hid deep inside trying to forget trying to ignore.._**

Tiberius.. y

WHY!? WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME! WHAT HAVE I DONE?! why can't you two just hold me! why did you hate meeee!

you always! left me! all these years... it hurt me everyday you ignored me! ...why?

Tiberius you are a spirit they won't hear you no matter how you accuse them.. leave them

 ** _The man tried to calm him holding him by his shoulders, but Timmy's sorrow and aching scar reached a unknown height_**

 ** _in a wailing scream he let out all his frustration! it was like the very reality they were in was vibrating_**

 _ **!WHYYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy** yyyyy!_ ** _!_**

WAAAH!

aaaah!

 ** _As the whole house was shaking and vases and mirrors broke Cheril and Todd screamed in terror_** **_holding_** ** _each_** **_other._**

 ** _Even the top hat man was shaken by the wail.._**

 _Unbelievable.. this child could .._

 ** _Timmy was crying on his knees, collapsed on the floor held up only by his hands his tears streamed to the floor the top hat man helped him to his feet_**

child don't despair'

L. let's just go away top hat.. i.. i don't care where just away from here..

..alright.. _(snap)_

 ** _They were back in the hospital but now in the morgue he was next to his dead body laying on the tray sitting on the ground he was silently sobbing.. the man looked at him he was pained by the child's sorrow_**

..Child'' do-

Okay Top hat when will this all end.. when will that light appear at the end of the tunnel?

..It won't..

Why? why WHY!? I just want this all to be over! why is that not possible!

..Because you are cursed..

..oh'' ..

 ** _Timmy was quiet leaning his face onto them.. the man came closer_**

 ** _trying figure out what the child was mumbling.._**

 ** _suddenly a grim laugh was heard..._**

hah..hahaha HAHAHAHA! so even hell won't take me?! i'm worthless even to hell?..

NO CHILD! you are not! you are the last of the Roseblood clan!

don't give in to despair.. what if i told you there is a way? a way to comeback to life!

a way to stay with your loved ones?

W.. what are you talking about.. i am dead"

Yes and yet you are not gone.. you could break it! the cruse! you are not pulled into to the darkness

you could save us all!

The darkness?

yes.. like them" they are swallowed by it.

 ** _He pointed to the shadows in a corner of the morgue in the shadows many red eyes were staring at them he could hear cries_**

 ** _in the chaos one voice was calling for him a figure came out of the shadows streams of tears streamed from her beautiful eyes her voice was soothing to Timmy a voice he knew from a long time ago he got up and walked too her, her face was hidden in a dark veil yet he knew the features of them she embraced him and in him he realized who this person was.._**

Tiberius.. my Tiberius i have missed you so much..

..are you my..

Yes my precious son' don't fall where we have gone' live be human don't-!

NO LEAVE ME WITH MY CHILD!

 ** _Arms came out of the shadows pulling her away from Timmy_**

 ** _he kept holding onto her_**

NOO MOTHER! NOOO HELP ME TOP HAT!

I can't! i can't even touch her!

 ** _He tried grabbing onto her but his hands passed right through her just like Timmy's did With Vicky, as if he himself was a ghost.._**

I am sorry son.. Tellas help him"

I AM SORRY CARA!

 ** _She was pulled back into the shadows.. a void was left between him and Timmy Tellas_**

 ** _was crying bitterly as did Timmy but then something clicked inside Timmy_**

You said i could save her" how.

..hah (sob) it is possible.. for you.. the way is difficult and even when you

do live again it won't be easy.. you will have to punish those responsible for our curse..

but you will carry the full brunt of it first.. you will feel much different then now even look different

..and you will have a terrible thirst and hunger.. but if you prevail you will have broken this evil curse..

Tellas" was it? well i like top hat more' so top hat let's get started.

As you wish Tiberius' and Tellas is a name.. i am not worthy to carry anymore..

 _ **He snapped with his fingers and again the portal of shadow light manifested in front of them**_

Tiberius' when we will arrive time has moved forward, here in the realm of shadow and light time is not tangible to us

two days have passed since your passing child we will arrive at your funeral.. i am only trying to prepare you for it

No need top hat' i have no ties too the turners anymore' i wont mind them being or not being there.

As you said you won't mind them not being there' i still feel resentment coming from you

it must be hurtful.. i .. i am sorry for leaving you with them.. i should have-

Nah" Top hat you probably thought they were proper people it wasn't your fault that they turned out to be flunks

and besides i have found good people friends loved ones a real family in my god parents

if not for your choice i wouldn't have met any of them.

..Keep your heart as it is now child pure' and i believe that you will free us from this curse.

 _ **They moved through the portal the blinding light was like the previous times streaming through them a warm**_

 _ **like a gentle breeze.**_

 _ **as they arrived on the other side of the portal the light dulled**_

 _ **they saw a field filled with tombstones many names were written in memory of loved ones morned by their families**_

 _ **in the distance there was a gathering of people in the middle he could see the Valentines.**_

I can see the valentines' and AJ chester sanjay seems like a lot have come...

won't they jump up seeing me get out of my-

i am sorry Tiberius but.. you won't awake directly'you will be gone for some time before you will awake

How long? it will be 5 years or more if you really will awake at all''

like i said it is a difficult way..

What do you mean? "Difficult"

No one has tried this road before you Tiberius

our clan was doomed by its leaders so none was ever in your situation

i had to bargain to get this chance, but it was worth it'

What did you bargain and with who?

..i gave up my place..next to the one i loved.. i needed the information from Baranobasa the vile a demon with the knowledge

of transcending the plains making one able to fight the Aroury, they are the enemy you will have to defeat to free our clan.

..You make it seem like you wont come with me

I cannot follow you to the Heart" i wish i could but i am a specter here' i can only go where the portal of shadow and light reaches

the dark realm is beyond it.. i am sorry

Meh" it's okay! i'll be back sooner then you can say halalabalalapinggoingslammy!

..Ehm. i think i will never be able to phrase that line, what does it mean?

It is just a figure of speech! haha AJ was also lost trying to say it!

 _ **in a strange twist of fate Timmy and Tellas walked to the grave in a cheery kind of mood**_

 ** _that is until they came close enough to see the ones mourning him._**

They seem really sad.. poor Tootie she looks like she didn't stop crying since the hospital..

Mr & Msr Valentine don't look any better.. you know top hat i kinda liked them, they were always nice and never

got annoyed by me coming every morning to wake the girls.. or even after school when i just hung around taking a nap on their couch

They do seem very emotional for your passing.

..Can i ask you something? is cosmo or wanda here?

..no they are in a place were i can't sense them..

I'm really worried for them Top hat could you keep an eye out for them? and for the Valentines?

i will keep my eyes on them, i may be a specter but i am able to help if needed so don't worry i will go to fairy world and look for your god parents

Thanks..

now listen close Tiberius, when you will enter the grave you will be in a dark world in that place your mind could fade

you can forget everyone who you love every thing will seem fading but don't fall for it!

if you would you wouldn't comeback as you, but as a monster that would haunt their loved ones killing them!

a demon in all the meaning of the word! so keep your mind on those that matter!

find the heart in that place make it yours and comeback! i will be waiting here for you no matter how long it will take.

Thank you top hat by the way how will this go?

you will be pushed by me into the grave it is a special rite and will hurt a little..

it must be done when the priest will say the last rite

i see.. don't forget to look after them' okay?

i give you my word.

 _ **As the priest read the last rites Tellas's hands shone in a dark flare**_

This is the moment Tiberius' _(Timmy Turner we give)_

What?! so soon! _(You bodily remains)_

Remember! find the heart! in the darkness! _(Too the earth ashes to)_

Don't fall for the hunger! The Thirst!

Yes! i won't! _(ashes dust to dust)_

* * *

 ** _The moment Timmy was pushed he fell into the grave_**

 ** _as the walls fell around him dirt and roots came loose_**

 ** _accompanying him on the way down it reminded him_**

 ** _of the branches that fell with him out of the tree_**

 ** _where all this started with_**

 ** _as he hit the lid of the casket he fell through it like falling in a pool of water_**

 ** _instinctively_** ** _closing his eyes as he opened them he was in the dark world_**

 ** _just like Tellas told him this place was empty_**

 ** _dark and cold taking away the will to move on he stretched his arms trying to feel_**

 ** _something_** ** _ANYTHING! at all to not lose his mind_**

 ** _he pulled his legs and arms up the cold was draining away the will to move forward_**

 ** _even sound was gone not even his hands or legs had feeling_**

 ** _the sense of touch was also lost in this place_**

 ** _he remembered what Tellas told him to keep your loved ones in your mind holding their image_**

 ** _he heard in him a voice asking who those people were_**

 _"Who are they actually?"_

 _They are my friends my family_

 _"Yes but what did they ever do for you? they laughed about you pity you_

 _and they deserted you"_

 _No! they didn't!_

 _"What about mom and dad?"_

 _they aren't my family!_

 _"Really? what if this all just the end of my synapses exploding because i died?"_

 _"and why do i care so much for others?"_

 _Stop.._

 _"Can't i just fade? don't feel the pain of rejection?"_

 _Stop.._

 _"Trixie knew i was dirt.. thats why she never liked me"_

 _..St..pl..e_

 _"Even Vicky knew it that's why-!_

I SAID TO SHUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUP!

 _ **A** **s the scream shook the the whole darkness around him**_

 _ **his mind was clear again he could see small bird like rats scurry away from him some even exploded**_

 _ **in tiny pieces**_

Ah hah this.. this feels better!

assholes get away from me creepy crawlers!

okay so this is the dark world

are those demons then?

eww! gross!

okay where's that heart top hat was talking about?

 _ **he turned around looking for anything no matter how small**_

 _ **any light flickering**_

 _ **then in the distance**_

Oh! what is that in the back!?

..how do i get there anyway. how do you move here..

could it be like swimming?

hmm

guess i'll give it a try

hey thi..this! actually works! haha

i'm going insane but i swim forward!

hahaha

just me myself talking to me!

Move! Timmy! Move!

Heave hoh heave hoh!

 ** _Pushing himself forward and stopping the flow of noise in his mind by keeping_**

 ** _blabbering._**

 ** _he came close enough to see a ruby like glow and suddenly-_**

Wh.! WHAT ITS PULLING Me TOWARDS IT! aah!

OH NO A FLOO-!#&*% prrrb ouch.. that hurt.. wait hurt?

i can't feel pain i'm dead! dang it! fine deal i have!

 _ **from the other side where Timmy fell a low voice called out to him**_

 _Who are here what is derm namah?_

 _is it you who called me here?_

Huh?! my namah..you mean my name?

 _Yes what is dine bare"_

i am Timmy! and i am here to live again!

 _Lebe ang sun? you want me?_

 _HAHAHAHAHA!_

 _a failure like sun? haha you shall be my_

 _sustenance! i will walk the plain of ersda_ _and consume yours reuniting all of you in me!_

 ** _Timmy saw the fire blazing from the vile heart's appendages dark tentacles wringing around it_**

 ** _threatening anything coming closer.._**

 ** _suddenly a wolfish grin formed on his face_**

So" You" want to eat all of my friends?

all of me" ?

well i can't let you do that, see i am here for coming back alive"

i don't care what you think of me' or even my friends,

see this IS how this will go' you will be part of ME!

NOT the other way around"

I will take you, I will live again, I will break the curse!

and YOU BETTER GET USED TO MY STUBBORNNESS! COME HERE YOU!

 ** _The tentacles wrapped around his his throat arms and stabbed through his legs all to stop him from coming closer to the heart but he didn't let off he kept pushing forward stretching his hands out and finally catching it!_**

 ** _FOOL I WIL-_**

SHUT THE FUCK UP!

 ** _in the moment Timmy touched the heart his chest opened!_**

 _ **out of it came veins holding onto the heart pulling it into Timmy**_

 ** _in him the heart roared!_**

 _YOU FOOL LAVAS! WILL DEVOUR SUN!_

WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT! YOU FREAKIN VOLCANO!

!AAAAA~AAAAH!

 _ **The screams of agony kept going on...**_

 _ **for Timmy this would be the hardest test so far''**_

 _ **now you are probably thinking what happened to Cosmo and Wanda?**_

 _ **well" that is a tale told in the next chapter.**_

* * *

 **Yo! this chapter is done but i will upload the next as soon as it is done! xD**

 **i am really sorry for these late updates but like you can read in a post story i set it is all because all of the chapters i wrote**

 **before" the holidays were all deleted :( about 9 chapters, two for The cop the red and the spectacles three for this story**

 **and four for crazy match maker blues xd**

 **i almost died when i saw they were gone but" i am close to what has been lost**

 **anyway thank you for reading and following this story :D**

 **please if you have anything to say please do i will happily read and mail you back xD**

 **see ya in the next chapter! BYE BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo! hello all ya happy readers! welcome to chapter 7 i am happy it is done in time-(i really hope it is done on time)**

 **in this chapter we see what has happened in fairy world**

 **so now with no further ado**

 **The disclaimer : i own no characters or any of the original cast or stories made by Butch hartman.**

 **i do own my original stories and characters (all found in my bio)**

 **all of these are fanfictions.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Unsuspected discovery**

 **chapter 7**

 _ **We are back in fairy world.. both Wanda or Cosmo never knew what was going on''**_

 _ **on earth**_ _ **with Timmy'**_

 _ **nothing of the struggles the Valentines went through**_

 _ **nothing about the wounds Timmy had..**_

 _ **the only thing both of them felt was an extreme uneasiness**_

 _ **they didn't mention it but they could see it in each others eyes**_

 _ **being godparents there was a connection between them and their wards**_

 _ **and even severing all connections with earth stopping all magic to flow to it**_

 _ **wouldn't block it out entirely**_

 _ **..of course being as long as they have been god parents**_

 _ **there were times they wanted to stop.. since all children grow up**_

 _ **and forget about magic and them"**_

 _ **but that was normal right?**_

 _ **humans weren't immortal and granting it was forbidden'**_

 _ **yet they would cry even after their god child was 89 of age when he would**_

 _ **go to the great beyond, a place where fairies couldn't go..**_

 _ **Although Cosmo and Wanda had an impressive history**_

 _ **none of their wards ever died prematurely**_

 _ **they would always dote over them no matter if the kids were bad ones'.**_

 _ **Of course there were other fairies not so fortunate..**_

 _ **some children.. died in accidents and couldn't be saved**_

 _ **those god parents would "wither" a strange sickness that would deteriorate**_

 _ **the sanity of the fairy causing it to lose the will to live**_

 _ **magic would drain from it and nothing could stop it**_

 _ **except"**_

 _ **the memory swipe, it was used to stop the "withering"**_

 _ **but it only worked for a short time on fairies**_

 _ **not more then a week**_

 _ **until the fairy would be with another child again as it's god parent**_

 _ **then the sickness would disappear..**_

 _ **before the mind swipe was devised by Jorgen Von Strangle**_

 _ **the number of fairies who lost to the sickness was.. well**_

 _ **have you seen many ancient fairies?**_

 _ **no? the reason is**_ _ **many withered into dust..**_

 _ **ashes that drift through the emptiness of space**_

 _ **some say they are still looking to join their wards spirits..**_

 _ **Both Cosmo and Wanda never EVER wanted to lose a god child**_

 _ **even after the child died at an age of 100**_

 _ **it hurt them deeply..**_

 _ **yet they now had a feeling that they should go to their child**_

 _ **and as fast as they could..**_

 _ **when they arrived at big daddy's house**_

 _ **the uneasiness was slightly decreasing**_

 _ **...**_

So Cosmo' you wanted to speak with me.

Yes big Daddy, the problem we are facing is"

potentially disastrous.. for both parties Jorgen is a fairy that isn't shaken easily as you know

but even he is worried that we won't be getting away with a simple slap to the wrists..sadly so'

!? I.. i see he really sounds completely like a different person wanda..

falling for him now makes a little more sense to me princess"

anyway i have send some of my colleagues to dig around, we will find out why this is happening

then we will take care of 'em

NO one" puts dirt on my princess and gets away with it!

Who did you send Daddy?

Buddy two bag' and Freddy fat lip' they are the best.

but daddy they are also..

yes they take'em to the fishes"

The fishes? wanda what does that even mean?

Cosmo it is time you understand what that term means my boy

it means that we "erase" the person/fairy

this turf of ours comes with a set of rules, and the mobs rules are followed or one

gets a appointment with the fishes" get it?

..so you k-"erase" them from existence..

 _ **cosmo had a dark air around him..**_

Big Daddy' do you know Crugär" is out of prison?

No.. i didn't how did he get out?

The council..

I see"

depending on the outcome would you be willing to "Make an appointment with the fishes" for him?

..Yes.. i would

Cos-!

 _ **Her father held up his hand up to stop Wanda from trying to change Cosmo's mind.**_

No" he is right Crugär can't be left alone who knows what plans he has..

W. What do you two know, but i don't!?

..wanda you know i love you with all my being.. and i will for all our days together'

so i will tell you about a taboo.. that has happened, something only a few ever knew of

your father is one of them and my father was one of them..

 _ **It seemed as if Cosmo was struggling to find the words, her father was also very quiet**_

 _ **just as Cosmo wanted to say something, a sharp soul crushing pain erupted inside of her**_

 _ **and Cosmo.. like their very hearts were torn out..**_

 _ **a faint cry was heard by her and him.. the voice was pained**_

 _ **Cosmo" Wanda"**_

 _ **Timmy's voice was the proof of what had happened ..**_

 _ **their beloved child died..**_

WANDAAA! COSMOOO!

[Cosmo & wanda] !TIMMEEEE!

[Cos] why!? what has happ-

[wan] i..my heart.. my son!

IT WAS THEM! THE COUNCIL!

I WILL DESTROY THEEEEEM!

 _ **Wanda and Cosmo stood up flying in the air as fire and lightning blasted from them**_

 _ **enraged by the loss of their godson they stormed to the council hall**_

 _ **their screams of lamentation were heard through all the streets of fairy world**_

 _ **Big daddy rushed after them but was lost by the shear speed they both were boosting ..**_

 _ **they arrived as two pillars of flames burning the doors down of the hall**_

 _ **with screams they demanded why they were held back to help their son!**_

WHY WEREN'T WE ABLE TO HEAR HIM! YOU STOPPED US! FROM HELPING HIM! MURDERERS!

WHERE ARE YOU YOU!-!

 _(Snap)_

!?

 _ **suddenly two butterfly nets were around them!**_

 _ **Captured by these nets their magic was sealed and they only could scream in anger at their captor!**_

Hahaha"

so" you are the two..

how dare you two attack the council doors?

don't you maggots know where you stand in the hierarchy of things?

YOU! CRUGÄR I'LL-!

 ** _(PSHHH_ _BAM!_ _)_**

 _ **A tremendous force beam was shot at Cosmo, knocking him out cold**_

 _ **even Crugär jumped out of the way off of it**_

M.. MY lord Rastus' that was close..

If i wanted to hid you" you would have been in just a sorry state as that green haired fairy"

A..aahah i.i-!

be still Crugär"

Listen to me pink woman" if you don't cease this infernal display" i will erase you two forever"

if you two comply however i promise you' you two will have a fair trial

and may state your complains in a composed manner"

do you agree?

 _ **Wanda was covering her mouth as she cried and nodded in agreement**_

 _ **she was helpless at the moment she needed time for cosmo and her father**_

 _ **you couldn't just go against Rastus, high Chancellor of the fairy king and an ancient fairy'**_

 _ **his red hood was proof of how many fairies he erased by verdict of the council..**_

 _ **behind one of the many pillars in front of the broken'nd burned down doors**_

 _ **of the council was Wanda's father and his men**_

 _ **they came just a little after Rastus incapacitated cosmo**_

 _(Oh! NO! Rastus! how can i get my princess out of there!?_

"shh" "guys we need to get them away" mak-

Who's whispering back there? come forward if your life has worth to you"

 _ **stepping out from behind of the pillar Big Daddy**_

 _ **didn't show a trace of fear for Rastus**_

HEY! mister red or so" what is your plan with my daughter and her husband!?

what's the big idea using butterfly nets!?

they are forbidden!

..Yes you are right"

as to your daughter and her spouse'

they will be trialed for excessive vandalism against the council

and the reckless behavior that was so dreadful that it resulted in the death..

of their godchild and our hero Timmy Tiberius Turner "

as you can see their crimes are enormous'

the nets will however be removed and the ones who used them will be punished'

I" promise this to you.

 _ **Rastus gaze was aimed at Crugär and his underlings**_

 _ **Crugär imidiatly lowered his head and walked backwards with the now two**_ ** _immobilized_**

 _ **Wanda and Cosmo**_

THEN WHY IS HE STILL DRAGING THEM AWAY LIKE THAT!?

I'm warning you Rastus, if they-

"Warning me" ? did you forget "Who" i am?

must i really remind you? i am the executioner"

i alone have the authority to erase fairies.

Autority smynority! doesn't mean nobody could do the same to you!

Now give me my daughter!

..At this point you are still not in any violation or conflict with our laws"

I suggest you to leave and consult a attorney in regards for the perpetrators,

and to not threaten me or what we stand for'

i personally have no quarrel with you'

i am merely upholding the law''

now i have to leave you and see to the council needs'

 _ **-He turned halfway just to stop and look back at Big Daddy-**_

"But if you want this to be an unsightly manner i will not hold back"

Y-mphh! #$*%$!

 _ **before Big daddy could say what he wanted to**_

 _ **his mouth was kept shut and was dragged away by his men and Mama cosmo!**_

"I see you have other business to attend to i will leave you with them"

Now Crugär"...

* * *

 _ **Cosmo was waking up, a throbbing headache was accompanying it..**_

 _ **at first he thought he saw swirly pink cotton candy**_

 _ **then he realized it was his darling wife's wondrous hair**_

 _ **her beautiful face was saddened though her eyes were filled with tears but why?**_

 _ **then it hit him again.. the deep pain of losing his son**_

Wanda' he.. he is really gone.."

they took him! our son!

 _ **he held her in his arms holding her tightly**_

We will get our revenge! I WILL NOT LET THEM OFF!

Darling.. we need to.

leave this to me! i'll get us out of this place and get Jorgen an-

!

"Heh.. yeah that would have been a plan i would have gladly be part of"

But i am cuffed here in these anti-magical chains" DAMN THEM!

Jorgen!?

how did they get you?

just after you and wanda left

i was called here to report to the council

but it was all a rouse just to get me away from.. from home..

my Tooth fairy.. my lovely wife..

WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?

THEY CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO OBSTRUCT HER WORK!

No' they can and they did.. she is now also in here somewhere..

for harboring me" and hiding evidence or some crap!

 _ **He began to pull on the chains anger flared up in him as he thought what they dared do to her**_

IF I GET FREE I'LL PIKE THEIR!

"Tisk Tisk Tisk"

"You shouldn't ad to you list of crimes, Idle threats"

CRÜGAR!

Oh shush" i'm not here for you you big oaf'

i am here-

COME IN HERE! I'LL TWIST!

INTERRUPT ME AGAIN AND I'LL WRING THE SWEET LITTLE NECK..Of our sweet little Tooth fairy"

..I will kill you..

Oh i do believe you" don't worry

luckily you are behind those bars and chained as the dog you are'

hehehe'

Now mister and missus Fairly i am here on an arrant by my benefactor'

he wishes to propose to you a deal"

All he wants is a testimony that it was all Jorgen's fault"

my benefactor is willing to get you miss fairly out of this place

since you still have a baby''

and you mister fairly will only

be incarcerated for 100 years then you'll be free again

since all the good you and the "Hero"

did for this kingdom"

 _ **His voice dripped with disdain as he mentioned Timmy..**_

 _ **Cosmo was quiet, Too Quiet for wanda.. a cold expression**_

 _ **of indifference was worn by the normally joyful features of cosmo'**_

 _ **only a slight fickle of disgust**_

 _ **Then he opened his mouth**_

"A deal? with you? hah

i'd rather place my hand in the mouth of a Thirdack"

I won't trust a word you utter'

Why-!

However~ the man behind you might change my mind'

ha! it seems that the rumors are true" You do have a sharp mind

must have been something to do with the anti-fairy"

well my benefactor is not very open about his identity, but

i will bring him your correspondence'

i am however a bit hurt by your harsh words of distrust~"

 _ **Wanda wasn't gonna take this act of hurt emotions that this**_

 _ **being clearly failed to have!**_

LIKE ANYONE WITH A CLEAR-!

Ah"

but you see it is a wise choice of your husband'

i am distrustful and Conniving' plus altogether bad!"

 _ **His features changed from a seemingly composed**_

 _ **fairy into a visage of a demon hanging unto the bars insanity was ravaged**_

 _ **across his face..**_

hmmhahahahahahaha!

if it was by me'' i would have already bound you

in the entrails of your children! i would have erased you

as the tears would pour from your eyes!

hahaha !

YOU FILTHY EXCUSE OF FAIRIES!

Ah' hah ha..

 _ **he turned back into that composed stage as fast as he**_

 _ **showed his true colors**_

 _ **wanda was on the point of bursting**_

 _ **her anger was prominent in her hair, turning into a fiery flame**_

 ** _Rushing at the bars she managed to get her hands on his jacked_**

YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH! I'LL TURN YOU INTO DUST!

G!. GET HER OFF OF ME!

 _ **He bearly pulled away as the parts wanda was holding of the jacked**_

 _ **were burnt to ashes**_

COWARD! YOU RUNNING AWAY!?

ha" oh my goodness seems like you owe me a new jacked"

..Close miss fairly but no cigar.. you shouldn't forget that your son is still

a baby'' who would look after him if you two were to die?

 _ **Cosmo held his wife in his arm as he gently brushed with**_

 _ **his fingers through her hair calming her**_

Leave him my dear" he will get what's coming for him"

Go to your master"

tempus fugit'

ah yes"

 _ **He walked away presumably to who ever his master was"**_

 _ **inside the cell jorgen was still listening to the conversation**_

 _ **of cosmo and Crügar now was the time to speak his**_

 _ **mind**_

Cosmo are you serious!?

Would you really-

No! of course i would not!

i only want time and make a plan

i thought you were being serious..

why would i sell my cousin?

and to such a filthy bunch to all odds?

no" we need each other .. m.. my son is dead..

we will have revenge!

 _ **his eyes shone with a fierce fire**_

 _ **a fire Jorgen had never seen**_

 _ **it was awe inspiring as it was terrifying**_

 _ **wanda embraced her husband knowing his**_

 _ **heart was as torn as hers..**_

all good and well cosmo' but how will you get these chains off of me?

you two don't have your wands

and unless you have-

We won't need a key for starters'

i can open every lock i can fit my hand or even one hair in

Oh! i forgot you were a slot worker'

see? that area is covered, but getting out of here is just one part of the problem..

we need to contact "Him"

Him? honey who do you mean?

!?

What!? you really think a!

 _ **Cosmo placed his finger over his lips shushing jorgen**_

 _ **without making sound**_

 _ **they listened to the sounds inside the cell a creeping feeling**_

 _ **awoke inside them like the darkness was engulfing them**_

 _ **wanda turned her head to the left**_

 _ **on the wall of the cell was a shadow..**_

 _ **it wasn't from her or the others..**_

 _ **her mind was twisting just looking at it trying to make out what it was..**_

W..What is that!?

What, does a evil being here in our cell!

Wanda get behind me!

 _ **Cosmo pulled wanda behind him as he glared at the aberration**_

 _ **on the wall.. red eyes looked at them out of the wall came the shadow..**_

 _ **the eyes were brilliant red but carried a deep sadness**_

 _ **"**_ I am sorry i have startled you"

* * *

Well this is this chapter! i tried my best to write as fast as i could..

but well i hope it is done on time [T-T] i am really sorry for the sloppy updates

times i have lost a lot of pre-written chapters since this 90day periot save thing came along.. but well i am writing and hope you still

like my stories ^^ oh and if you want to mention stuff please by all means do so i will comment back

see ya in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! what's up peeps! here's chapter 8**_

 _ **of Unsuspected discovery ^^ it sure took a long while i know"**_

 _ **:( sorry about that" but i am also writing different stories and work.. so i kinda was also partying**_

 _ **haha..(sweats) but i have made this one! and will start on the next one now hope you will enjoy it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer : i do not own any characters of the fairly odd godparents show made by butch hartman**_

 _ **or story boards from it'**_

 _ **they are and will be property of butch hartman'**_

 _ **end off disclaimer.**_

* * *

 _ **i do own my own OC's i made,**_

 _ **susan bluestar,**_ _ **reeva,**_ _ **general murtoll,**_ _ **ragus,**_ _ **dr,vils**_

 _ **all rights to them are mine they will not be used unless i give permission too.**_

 _ **this might be a weird disclaimer and all**_

 _ **but we live in a weird world :/ peeps just steal oc's and claim they made them earlier!?**_

 _ **i've seen it happen and i do NOT condone such behavior**_

* * *

 _ **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_

 _ **vicky was off ways from the gathering**_

 _ **she didn't want to face his friends.. they would have something to say to her and the way she was now she wouldn't**_

 _ **be able to control herself' so she waited under a tree.**_

 _ **clothed in all black from her well known sneakers jeans combo'**_

 _ **plus a black shirt and jacked**_

 _ **her sunglasses gave a glimmer as clouds**_

 _ **for a brief moment past the sun**_

 _They aren't there" not even on his funeral_

 _lousy_ _bunch of deadbeats.._

 ** _"_** Timmy.. i .. i will miss you too much to find peace..

but don't worry soon we will see each other again, i just need to..fix things here..

..i will do' what needs to be done.. i hope you will forgive me''

i will always love you' even if you would condemn me to hell for killing them

i will always love you...

 _ **she waited until the others left before she walked**_

 _ **only the undertakers were still**_ _ **there**_ _ **and her dad,**_

 _ **her mother and sister were waiting in the car**_

 _ **giving her the time and space to bid him farewell''**_

 _ **little did they know what was really going on inside her..**_

 _ **going down the gentle slope where the tree was she arrived on the grave**_

 _ **her father patiently waited for her willing to ask the undertakers to give her the time**_

 _ **for her goodbyes and have closure.**_

Vicky i, .. should i leave you alone?

..you can go to mom and toots i'll be right there..

Take you time sweet pea.. no rush

sir would you be so kind as to wait for her? she needs it.

sure i need to look at some of the other graves anyway i don't mind good sir

miss take as much time as you need'n..

Thank you..

"Let's go boys we need to check the west laid graves t'was a heavy rain past weeks"

 _ **as they left she knelled in front of the grave taking a bottle of**_

 _ **pink-cola out of her bag**_

hey'' ..

i.. i have got this for you since we liked it so much'

and .. i won't drink it anymore anyways..

( _Spilling the overly sweet content of the bottle over his tombstone her tears were flowing from behind her shades_ )

..

..Timmy.. i want you to know this

i will be Very "icky" for a few moments again .. more then i've ever been

and if you will tell me you hate me for doing it i will take it..

even when you damn me to the depths of hell i'll take it"

i will be the evil you need to blame..

i can't let those off who are responsible for your death..

i will come to you after that'

and you can be as angry at me as you wish

hate me as much as you desire'

as long as i can see you again,

because i love you"

you are the only one i ever fell in love with

thank you for being my friend and love.. although it was a secret to you''

bye.. and see you soon..

 _ **she got up wiped her tears away smiled to him**_

 _ **and turned around, she walked away**_

 _ **adamant on the path she was taking..**_

 _ **as she reached**_ _ **her parents car,**_

 _ **she greeted her mom and dad hugged tootie**_

 _ **and held her the whole ride home..**_

 _ **she helped her mother preparing dinner and helped her father with fixing the garden table**_

 _ **she went to tootie combed her hair kissed her on her forehead and wished her a good night**_

 _ **she went calmly to her room..**_

 _ **and there her whole attitude switched to that of a killer..**_ _ **cold eyes**_

 _ **her face was emotionless as she opened the drawer where the straight razor was kept**_

 _ **she saw herself in the reflection of the edge, a person she didn't believe she could return to the very morning**_

 _ **Timmy was wounded..**_

 _ **she placed the razor in her right side pocked**_

 _ **as she took out of her wall cabinet a police baton and some ropes duct-tape and a tranquilizer kit**_

 _ **she opened her window and climbed out of it**_

 _ **she had parked her car just down the road that morning so her parents**_

 _ **wouldn't hear her start it this night .**_

 _ **she got into it and took out her cellphone she dialed a number**_

 _ **only several seconds passed as the other end of the line picked up**_

 _ **...**_

 _Yes'_

is everything set?

 _Yeah the warehouse on 13th is clear the dogs are calm after i gave them that meat'_

 _what was in it anyway?_

none of your business' if you know what's good for ya"

 _okay"okay"i won't ask anymore_

Good little grey kid"

now get away from that place"

 _sure thanks for the dough and if you ever need my help again you can find me_

 _behind the school building._

"I won't"

 _okay bye._

 _(click)_

You won't see me again, only in the obituary column of the paper..

 _ **she started the car and drove off to the turners house she put on a**_

 _ **song she used to hate' but it was also a song he used to tease her with' and since she was now "Icky"**_

 _ **it made sense to listen to it..**_

"Icky Vicky nana"

"gonna kill ya' nana na"

catchy song twerp'

...

 _ **vicky had made the plan in these two days**_

 _ **she would get into the house using the cracked window in timmy's room**_

 _ **he used it to get out at night just to throw rocks at her window so they could**_

 _ **hang out early in the mornings they had..**_

 _ **even seeing the house now gave her a moment of reverie**_

how long did you hide our friendship from them?

were you aware what kind of people they really were?

that morning you told me they weren't your real parents.. did you already knew the truth?

..

i guess i'll have to ask you later"

now it is time to end them.

 _ **she extinguished the car lights**_

 _ **stopped the car next to the house**_

 _ **and climbed in through the window in his room..**_

 ** _his belongings were already packed in boxes with_**

 ** _"Good will"_**

 _ **written on them**_

 _Not even three days after his death and they have already_

 _made plans for his stuff! oh" i will enjoy torturing them!_

 ** _one of the boxes was still open in it there was a glass container_**

 ** _she took it out looking at it_**

 _..Did they kill his fish? such a small castle.._

 _he had them since he was ten.. and they kill them_

 _even those fishes didn't deserved this.._

 _huh? what is?_

 ** _did she just saw something..? reflecting in the bowl_**

 ** _it wasn't the castle but it came from inside it.._**

 _what is that?_

"Who are you?"

!

 _ **She quickly turned around blindly rushing to where the sound came from**_

 _ **grabbed the individual by the neck as she lifted it from the ground unto the wall covering the mouth**_

 _ **she discovered that it was a little girl not older then 8**_

"If your life has any worth to you' you won't scream nod if you understand"

 **small nod**

"Now i will ask you some questions you will answer quietly and composed or i will break your neck"

 **small nod eyes wide**

"Happy to see you understand the situation"

"Who are you and where are the Turners?"

 _ **Vicky was not an idiot she applied enough grip with her hand**_

 _ **so the kid couldn't scream, only barely speak**_

"M..my name is mi..a ehrm.. "

 _ **she eased her grip a little more so the kid was able to speak little easier**_

"mia slavislapov.. i stay with my distant aun-!"

 **Her grip intensified**

"I asked you' where the Turners are' not your life's history"

"Don't misunderstand me i will kill you without a second thought"

"So tell me where they are and you will live"

 _ **The poor girl was shaking in terror as tears were rolling down her cheeks**_

"T. they are in their room please don.."

"Shhh"

"Don't worry i keep my word you will live"

 _ **she squeezed a little harder cutting of the girls air circulation**_

 _ **making her pass out ..**_

"Sorry kid but i need you to stay asleep until i am done with my business

you will stay in this room and sleep."

 _ **She took out her tranquilizer after**_

 _ **checking pulse and breading of the kid, she then shot her in the leg**_

"sorry for the headache tomorrow"

"Now off to the prize"

 _ **she moved to the hallway her movements were**_ ** _silent not a sound_**

 ** _was heard as she opened the door to the Turners room.._**

 ** _Two shots and the two were sure not to awaken at least not until she wanted them to.._**

Now that's how you two should behave"

dead silent until i make you scream" hehe.

 _ **she dragged them down the steps and into the trunk of her car**_

 _ **she let the car roll out of the driveway since it was a slope the car**_

 _ **rolled easy and most importantly quiet until she was**_

 ** _about 40 meters away from the house she started the motor and drove away.._**

 _}{_

Now let's begin the Turners end"

 **The drive was uneventful no cops or fellow midnight drivers**

 **except the occasional red light and beggar on the roadside drinking his troubles away'**

 **she quickly arrived at her destination the industrial part of dims dale**

 **many abandoned warehouses with storage lofts where here..**

 **this loft being vacant**

 **and most of all very secluded'**

 **she opened the gate drove through and closed it behind her**

 **she was sure not to make a stupid mistake and alert someone of what would soon be going on**

 **in this very warehouse.. she wanted to let them suffer scream bleed and cry..**

 **she opened the warehouse gate walked up the stairs**

 **as she opened the door of the loft she held in her breath'**

 **it was just like she wanted the room was sound prove paper was put on the floor**

 **the windows were taped closed and**

 **two chairs in the middle"**

 **that grey kid did a fine job**

 **well for the cash she gave him it should at least be"**

 **$15,000 don't grow on trees'**

 **she dragged the sleeping duo from the trunk up the stairs(feet first)**

 **to the two chairs located in the center of the loft binding them onto the chairs**

 **her heart was cold.. colder than ever before.. she felt no restrain or second thoughts or anything**

 **from withholding her to end their lives..**

 _(Look at them sleeping so enchanting like perfect innocent children")_

Time to change that'

a shot from this and voila!

!WAKEUP!

[Todd] w..what..?

[Cheryl] hmm...?

Oh if it isn't my darling angles"

of decay..

huhuh"

[Todd] WHAT ARE YOU PLANING TO DO!? HEEEELP!

oh nothing really'' maybe a slice here" a cut there"

or your guts here on this floor!

Did you really ~ believe you would get away with what you did to him!?

Huh! did you?

NO NEVER"

[Todd] . but we didn't do anything! i swear! he just died!

[Cheryl] WE DIDN'T DO IT! HE DIED ON HIS OWN!

yes.. on his own isn't and wasn't that the whole problem?

He was always alone..

you never gave him your time..

(snif)

Oh well" i guess i can always reunite you! HAHAHAHAHA!

WAAAAAAH!

please don't!

we have money! we wi will give you a..ANYTHING!

haha did you believe i would just cut you and be done?

oh and about the money" i don't want any of your filthy MONEY!

 _ **(BAM)**_

AAAAHH!

oh?" did it hurt you when i broke your knee?

hmm" who would have thought" haha

YOU SADISTIC BITCH! AAAH AAaah..

oh why would you hurt my feelings by calling me that?

i guess you don't need the other knee?

NO! PLE-!

 **(Whack)**

AAAH!

 _(huf) (wheeze)_ W..what do you wan..want.

want? hmm now let's see'

Oh!

I want My Timmy right here with me"

now please"

i.. you're..

 **Whack!**

Eeep!

"You be quiet"

CHERRyLL!

oh don't worry about her"

she's fine. well not for long though"

hahaha

YOU'RE INSANE!

Helloo" girl braking your bones isn't normal'

 _ **she leaned closer to Cheryl as she brushed over her face like one would do with a feather**_

 _ **tears were rolling over the baton as it went over the earlier sustained bruise'**_

 _(ah the bruise looks exquisite on her she's wrenshing in pain but too scared to_

 _say something')_

i was a terror to him' you knew how bad i was..

yet you still kept me babysitting him'

but you never thought that he could have been the only anchor

keeping me from going berserk..

i thought this side was gone actually"

that my longing to hurt and maim people

was magically dissipated..

... i never knew what it felt like to be this

lost..

i miss him.. but i know what too do to give him some justice'

oh spoiler alert'you will die in terrible pain and suffering"

Let us go.. please.. p..please!

crying won't help missus turner'

it will make me feel good"

but won't do crap for you" haha

h..he was in our house crying..

"What are you talking about"

..he asked..

CHERYL DON-!

 **(Ba-krrack!)**

Aaaah! m..my arm..

that's for cutting in'

now dear cheryl, "Who" was asking?

..his spirit.. it haunted our home..the night he died he cried..

"You really"

BELIEVE I WOULD FALL FOR THAT!?

 _( **!WHACK WHACK BAM CLUNK!** )_

 _YOU FILTHY FUCKING LYING BIIIITCH!_

 _HE WOULD HAVE NEVER COME TO HAUNT YOU!_

 _NEVER! NEVER! NEEEVER!_

 _hah..huf huf_ you..you really made me catch my breath there

hahahahaha! oh' look at that pretty bloody face"

not so smart now huh"?

..prrp..

 ** _(blood dripped from cheryl_**

 ** _her face was a swollen blood riddled mess little bubbles spurted from her lips_**

 ** _indicating she was still alive..well breathing at least.._**

 ** _Todd was screaming for it to stop while vicky went full throttle on her, now he was silent.._**

Now" back too you, Mister Turner"

your wife over there'

needs a breather' huhu'

you will pay for what you've done to us..

you will not get away with THIS!

...you really think i would want to?..

oh ridiculous and stupid turners"

 _ **she walked closer to him just like she did with cheryl she**_

 _ **she dragged the batton over his face.. the batton was dripping with**_

 _ **cheryl's blood as vicky wrote guilt on his forehead**_

if you really believe

i could just go on" and enjoy life then you're wrong'

after this" i will go

and drive myself of off the bridge

and die, then will my parents think it was just a accident

and will mourn me but

remember me as the "good" vicky they have loved

the one.. Timmy made..

the one i wanted to be for him'

and no one will know about our little "Fun" time

huhuh' hahahaha!

 ** _(PANG!)_**

aaH!

AND ANOTHER!

AAAAH! _**(BANG**_ HUHG! _**(POW)**_ UFF! _**(TWAP)**_

 _ **She hit him across his face as she finished her explanation**_

 _ **then berated his ribs and temples.. blood spew from the wounds**_

 _ **as the sickening crushing and cracking sound of bones were heard**_

 _ **finally after she was getting sick of all the blood and bile running and mixing around her feet she**_

 ** _retrieved_** _ **the straight razor from her right pocked folding it open the glimmer of the edge**_

 _ **shone brilliantly at her..**_

..Now it is time to cut the knot..

die."

 _ **she put the razor on their throats and slit them.. the blood flew from them slowly..**_

 _ **not a cry nor a wimper was heard from the two..**_

..i did it..

Timmy.. just a little..

 _ **(barf)**_

 _ **..**_ pew..huf. i.. i didn't think this would..would affect me this much..

 _ **(urp! urrpff!**_ )

..peh..

 _alright now to the car.._

 ** _clinging to the wall as she went down the stairs_**

 ** _she tried walking to the car but the world seemed to twist and turn_**

 ** _as a rip stated to form in front of the her car.._**

 ** _she fell down on her knees she held herself up with her hands slipping and sliding with her hands across the floor_**

 ** _because of the blood spit and bile dripping down from the roof_**

AAAH! WHAT IS HAPPENING!?

 _ **as the rip in space opened a dark shadow showed it's head**_

 _ **a voice bellowed from it**_

 _WHAAT HAVE YOU DONE!_

 _I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!_

 _HOW COULD YOU VICKYYY!_

 ** _Blue eyes filled with regret tore at her very soul_**

Noo! I DID IT ALL FOR YOUU!

I COULD NEVER LET THEM GO!

 _YOU FOOL! DID YOU THINK I WOULD WANT THIS!?_

 _NO! I wouldn't want them to suffer.._

 _and i wouldn't want you to hurt them.._

 _..our oath.._

 _how could_

 _"you"_

 _betray me like this.._

 _we will never be together.._

 _ **her heart stood still..**_

 _ **frozen by the words he spoke'**_

 _ **she knew he wouldn't want this.. or ever would want her to do that to anyone**_

 _ **his strenght was that he was forgiving.. and his wish would have been for her to stay**_

 _ **"Pure"**_

NOO! TIMMY I AM SORRY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! TAKE ME WITH YOU!

 _Even if i wanted to.. i couldn't_

 _you are a murderer.. not only did you killed them but you_

 _knew that the child they were caring for would be Alone"_

 ** _all of the warehouse were vicky was in disappeared' floating in darkness_**

 ** _he held mia on his arm her eyes were directed at vicky_**

 ** _as a screen showed the life this child would go through.._**

 _she will grow up on the streets.. live a life of shame.. drugs_

 _and then will curse herself forever for seeing the light of day,_

 _you did not only condemn yourself but also this innocent child.._

 _how could i ever be with you.._

 _ **her heart broke.. she had no one else to blame..**_

 _ **even as she made the plan she knew it wasn't anything he wanted..**_

 _ **He turned away from her disappearing in the darkness**_

 _ **where only his words echoed forth**_

 _i wished a different path for us"_

NO! Timmee! don...go..

 ** _!THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP!_**

AAAAAH!

EVERYTHINGS ARIGHT VICKY WE ARE HERE

WE ARE HERE SWEETPEA!

Shh shh

.AAh Aaah ah..

I..IT W..was Timmy..h.. he.

It is alright shh sweetpea shh it was just a nightmare shh'

n..no mom dad.. i.. it was Timmy.. he..

stopped me.. he.. even now you saved me..

Waaaah! aaah! waaa!

Mom dad i.. i wanteed too do something very wrong!

waaaha! h.(snif).He saved me! Again!

 _ **Vicky told her parents the whole plan and dream..**_

 _ **she explained everything and even gave her father the straight razor**_

 _ **she was saved by him from making a terrible mistake..**_

 _ **she was happy that the bond she and Timmy had went further then**_

 _ **she had ever imagined it was so deep ingrained that it stopped her**_

 _ **from dirtying their bond their love..**_

 _ **}{**_

 _ **a couple of days later**_

 _ **vicky was out running in the morning**_

 _ **when she saw a familiar girl waiting at the bus** **stop.**_

* * *

Well this is the chapter"

i will now begin writing the next one for this one until it is finished have questions?

please ask away! ^^

happy halloween! or any other day of the year! XD


End file.
